Silent As The Grave
by babylove969
Summary: Some people will do anything it takes to get out of debt even sell their own flesh and blood. High school is hard enough throw in bullies, a sex club, a nosy counselor and you get hell. Oh ya plus he's a mute it's hard being Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bright morning light shined through the drawn curtains invading the darkness of the room. The warmth of the sunlight fell on the face of a teenage boy lying on his bed making him stir. It was a rarity for him to be woken up like this usually he was already awake by the loud noises and screams that filled the dark cold house. For once being woken to the warmth of the sun on his face, he couldn't help but let a small smile show. He slowly stretched out his kinked muscles and climbed out of his tiny bed.

He went and opened his door without making a single sound; over the years he had managed to prefect this task. He had soon learned that if no one heard you then they can't find you to hurt you. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom he used to share it with his older brother before he left for college. Now it was just his and it was another safe area in the house for him. After going to the washroom he brushed his hair and teeth; he knew he wouldn't be eating this morning just like he knew he wasn't going to be eating last night. Over the years he had gotten use to the feeling of his stomach collapsing and eating itself to survive.

Once he was finished in the washroom he went back into his room to get dressed for school. He liked school very much so; he would like it even better if no one was in it. He loved being in the library where it was quiet and full of books he could read. He was a nerd very much so, but he didn't dress like one. His style was punk he had his tongue pierced, he wore black skinny jeans with red suspenders hanging off. His shirts consisted of black one with some kind of skull or dragon on them. He wore black nail polish and studded bracelets on his wrists. At first glance you would never know he was the top rank student in his high school.

After putting on his converse and grabbing his bag he left to go downstairs into the war zone. He slowly walked down the stairs remembering which ones squeaked and which ones didn't. Once getting to the bottom he was relieved to see that his father was in his office just off from the living room. He was on the phone most likely talking to him again. Every day his father would get calls from him demanding the money usually followed by an or else attached to it. It always put his father in a bad mood which was not something you wanted to be around. He could hear part of the conversation his father was giving.

"Look I'll figure something out I just need some more time. I know I'm late I'm sorry I'm working on an idea to make some serious cash. I would be happy to include you in it, it'll cover all that is outstanding plus you'll make some extra. I just need a few more days for the first amount to come in."

He gave up listening after that his father was always trying to come up with some excuse or great idea. In the end it never went anywhere he was just using that line to buy some more time. He went into the kitchen he knew his mother would be there reading the newspaper like every morning. Sure enough here she was sitting down at the kitchen table reading the paper and dressed like she had somewhere important to go. She did this every morning why he didn't know his mother hasn't been to work in years she honestly didn't have any where important to go to.

"Good morning sweetie"

He just gave a small smile as a reply.

"Are you feeling good this morning?"

He gave a nod. His mother was use to this everyday it was the same she had gotten use to the fact that her son never really spoke. She didn't know why he was like this in fact he hadn't always been like this. Though, what made the sudden change in his attitude she didn't know. Over time she just simply gave up if he didn't want to talk it wasn't like she could make him. She turned her attention back to the paper; she heard him leave the kitchen soon after.

He walked out of the kitchen and heard the phone click signally that his father was now off the phone. He quickened his pace to the front door opening it and closing it behind him as quickly as possible. He didn't want his father to see him and call him back into the house this way he was outside and safe for a little while. He began to walk down the path to the sidewalk he couldn't help but turn around to look at the house. It was huge and beautiful with all the flowers and bushes all along the front yard. The old style French door as a main entrance into the house, where the floors were all maple hardwood and the crown molding that topped every room. The house itself truly was breathtaking what filled the home was another story. Just by looking at the house you could see that the family was rich and very well off. Too bad people don't know what happens once the front door is closed.

Sighing he began the walk to school he couldn't necessarily call it a safe zone, but it was better to be at school then be in that house. Taking a deep breath he turned and headed for his high school as he walked there he mentally prepared himself for what would come once he walked through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiba woke up that morning full of energy and ready for the first day back to school. The summer had treated him good and he had loads of new memories of him and his friends. He was best friends with Naruto they always caused trouble in the school and neighborhood. They were the cool crowd along with Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Tamari, and Kankurou. They were loved and feared by all. You never ever wanted to pick a fight with any of them, but especially Kiba he was well known for putting his victims into comas.

Kiba's favorite prey was the freaks of the school also known as the loners. That group consisted of Neji, Shino, Hinata, Gaara and his favorite Sasuke. Neji could have been in the cool crowd he was beautiful and easy to get along with; however he felt that it was wrong to pick on people especially for social status. Hinata was his cousin and she was Naruto's biggest stalker. She hardly spoke and when she did it was always a stutter mess. She was obsessed with Naruto though her whole locker was decorated with his pictures and Kiba swore he saw a piece of his hair taped up in it. Then there was Shino he was always fascinated by bugs of any kind. He even brought them to school and let them crawl all around him all day long. That was more then enough of a reason for Kiba to harass him for. Gaara was the only one in the group that didn't hang around any of them. He truly was a loner, but no one dared to pick on him it was rumored that he was a homicidal maniac just waiting to snap. Occasionally though you did find him near Sasuke.

Sasuke was a freak to say the least. He never spoke not even when a teacher addresses him not one word. Apparently he use to speak all the time in grade school but something happened one summer and when he went into middle school that September he didn't speak. Now he's this punk looking freak at the top of the entire school. If you believe the rumors he's suppose to be graduating this year which would be two years earlier then he's suppose to be. That is if you believe the rumors and with Sasuke there were plenty going around. Sasuke was fun to pick on to bully; Kiba always thought Sasuke was hot he always did have a thing for punks. Kiba knew that this year he was going to take it further with Sasuke he wanted to see just how long it would take to break Sasuke.

After getting out of a nice hot shower Kiba got dressed. He put on his dark blue jeans, a tight black muscle shirt and his usual chains on his jeans. He knew he looked hot and all the girls and guys were always after him. Heading downstairs to get some breakfast he walked by his father's office he could hear part of what he was saying for a second.

"I don't care what you have in mind for this new money making plan. I just want the money that is owed to me you have three days to give e my money. In three days my men will be at your place to collect one way or another."

Kiba just smirked his father was a major loan shark he hated it when his clients didn't pay on time. Kiba had to admit he was proud of what his father did he didn't take no shit from anyone. Kiba couldn't help but wonder who it was that was going to get the beating of a life time this time around. Kiba made his way into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast.

"Hey ma"

"Morning sweetie you need to eat up you don't want to be late for your first day of school. You're in grade ten now only three more years to go."

"Ya Naruto should be here soon we're gonna walk together."

"Well then you better eat up."

After fifteen minutes the door bell rang and Kiba went to answer it. He grabbed his school bag and opened the door knowing that it was Naruto.

"Hey man"

"Hey Kiba you all set?"

"You know it I can't wait to get to school and see all the fresh meat."

"Ya that's the best part of a new school year seeing who we can break in. Though I know who you are really looking forward to seeing someone named Sasuke." Naruto laughed

"You think he'll talk this year?" Kiba joked

"Haha he hasn't spoken a single word in over four years there's no way. Though, according to my dad he's supposed to be getting this counselor to see if he can make him talk."

"They hired a special counselor for him?"

"Ya they did."

"Oh man that's hilarious what a fucking freak."

"I don't like the dude at all but still I can't help but wonder what happened to him that made him not talk."

"Who cares he's a freak and a loser I can't wait to beat him up today. I've been looking forward to it all summer long."

"Ya I know you have been Kiba. Me on the other hand could definitely live without seeing Hinata."

"Oh man I can't wait to see hat she has in store for you this year."

"It's not funny."

"You're right it's not funny it's fucking hilarious. Remember the cake she baked for you last day of school?"

"How could I forget it was a small wedding cake with me and her on top of it. She actually got the bride and groom made to look like us. That's just creepy and disturbing."

"That was hilarious and if it was happening to anyone else you would have agreed with me and you know it."

"I hate you, you know that."

"Sure buddy whatever you say."

They got to the school within ten minutes. Kiba didn't live that far away plus they always took the path through the park it cut down a few minutes. Which didn't seem like much, but when you have a back pack that's twenty extra pounds worth of homework from all the insane teachers it mattered. Kiba couldn't hide the excitement when he got to the school and saw all the new niners. Some looked prepared and cool with everything then there were others that would become new members of the loser crowd. Kiba knew that this was going to be a great year.

"I gotta go and find out what homeroom I have this year see ya at lunch."

"See ya Naruto."

Kiba headed for his usual locker with his group of friends always meet up at. It was always the closest to all of their classrooms and the café. Kiba couldn't help but look around for the face that he wanted to torment the most. Unfortunately he didn't see him and the first period bell filled the hallways. Kiba headed to his first class and homeroom for the year he wondered who he would know in it.

Kiba got to his first class which was English and walked in to find his prey sitting all alone. Despite what people believe Sasuke was top of the school academically speaking, but he wasn't a nerd. His style really spoke for that plus he also sat in the very back corner of the classroom always a lone. Not this year though Kiba was going to destroy him he had a plan he would make Sasuke crack. Kiba walked up to Sasuke and sat right down beside him and as he saw some of his friends come into the classroom he waved them over. Within a few minutes Sasuke was surrounded by the very people who constantly beat him up.

As the teacher walked into the room it was Naruto's father Iruka. Kiba knew it was going to be a great day he leaned in right next to Sasuke and whispered.

"We are going to have so much fun sitting beside each other this year."

Sasuke just kept his eyes looking forward not bothering to even look at Kiba.

"You know it's polite to answer back freak."

"Kiba Sasuke is there something you would like to share with the class?" Iruka asked

"Oh sorry I was just telling Sasuke it's rude not to talk when someone is trying to have a conversation with him."

"So Kiba you've already decided to keep up with bullying the under masses I see."

"I was just trying to be friendly is all."

"You know I don't believe you at all. Sasuke you are wanted in the counselor's office."

Sasuke just nodded and got up he didn't know why he had to go but he was just glad to be away from Kiba and his ghouls for a little while. Being at school as always better then being at home Sasuke just couldn't wait till he could hide in the library reading and working on his extra course so he could graduate this year. Sasuke got to the counselor's office and the secretary gave him a warm welcoming smile.

"Hello there Sasuke I was told you were coming. You may take a seat he'll be out in a moment for you."

Sasuke went over to the chairs in the room and sat down five minutes later a man appeared in front of him. He was average height with grey hair that looked like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket just for fun. That's when Sasuke realized that he's never seen him here before and Sasuke was forced into many counselors' offices for years now ever since _'it'_ happened.

"Hello there Sasuke my name is Kakashi I'm your trauma counselor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello there Sasuke my name is Kakashi I'm your trauma counselor."

Sasuke just sat there staring at the man. He had many different counselors in school and many different therapists outside of school. All have which long given up by now so it had been a good year since someone even bothered to try. Although they never given him a trauma counselor before maybe they were starting to figure it out. Kakashi stood there looking at Sasuke he appeared to be just a normal teenager at first glance. He had a punk style that suited him and Kakashi had done his research Sasuke was set to graduate this fall. You needed thirty courses in order to graduate most people do it in four years Sasuke had managed to do it in two years, assuming he completes all of his extra courses.

Still it was amazing that he completed fifteen courses last year alone. Kakashi knew that everyone else had given up on Sasuke but he was determined to get him to speak. He knew it wouldn't be today or even a month from now it was a difficult process when it comes to trauma. Though he was sure by the time he left this year he would be talking. Kakashi knew that the professors in university wouldn't understand or tolerate a student not answering a question.

"Why don't we go inside my office and talk."

Sasuke just gave a nod and stood up and followed Kakashi into his office. It was a normal size office he still held boxes all over the place from unfinished packing.

"Take a seat please."

Kakashi said as he pointed to one of two chairs opposite from him. Kakashi made his way around his desk and sat down in his chair as Sasuke sat down in one of the black plastic chairs.

"Sasuke I know this isn't easy for you and I know you've been to many counselors and therapists and nothing has worked. I personally believe that it didn't work because they gave up to quickly and they didn't try to understand why it is that you won't talk. I don't expect you to talk, I really don't I know how difficult it is when something happens. No one knows why it is that you stopped talking not even your parents can figure it out. Only you know and I can only assume the person who made you like this knows why. Trauma is very difficult to get over especially when you don't talk about what happened Sasuke. I want you to know that my door is always open to you at any time you can come in and see me."

Sasuke just sat there staring at Kakashi he had heard all of this shit before and he really didn't have any interest in it again. Kakashi let out a sigh he knew Sasuke would be a hard nut to crack.

"Let's try something"

Kakashi opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I want you to write hello"

Sasuke was a little shocked no one had ever asked him to do that or even thought that he can write. Slowly Sasuke reached for the pen and paper he wrote the word hello down on it. Kakashi let a small smile show it was something.

"Good now how are you feeling?"

Sasuke wrote the word fine.

"Are you excited to be back in school?"

Sasuke wrote the word sure.

"Do you think you'll finish all of your courses and graduate this year?"

Sasuke wrote the word yes.

"I'm only going to get one word answers out of you right now aren't I?"

Sasuke just stared at Kakashi why should he tell him anything he didn't even know him or trust him.

"Okay well one day you'll tell me more and one day you will talk again. For now though thank you for coming this far and I'll see you on Wednesday."

Sasuke just got up and headed back to his class there was still half of the period left and he needed to catch up. Sasuke got back to class and Iruka just gave a small nod to Sasuke as he entered and went back to take his seat. He immediately took out his notebook and started to write what was on the board. He was good at English so it wasn't confusing most of the stuff he knew about already. He was thankful that Kiba was too busy trying not to fail to bother him. When there was just ten minutes left of the class Iruka spoke.

"Alright class this year I have decided to do something a little different. I'm going to give you a project it's related to English but it's also to help people get to know each other. You will do this in pairs that I have already assigned."

Iruka ran off the list of pairs.

"And finally the last pair will be Sasuke and Kiba. Now the purpose of this project is to try and get as much information about your partner that you can…"

"Wait Iruka my partner doesn't talk how could I possibly pass when the freak doesn't speak."

"Kiba stop calling him that or do you want to visit the principal's office already this year. Now as I was about to say you have to get information from your partner without using words."

"What?"

The class all yelled.

"No words can be spoken you have to try and get information from other ways and you can't ask someone who knows them. You will both go over to the others house and try and figure out who they are from there. Plus you will not only not speak to your partner during this process you can not speak to anyone while this project is going on. For one week none of you can say a single word I've already informed your teachers. If one of you is caught talking you fail."

"That's insane Iruka we can't just not talk." Kiba said

"Why not it's not that hard right Kiba after all you seem to enjoy picking on Sasuke all of you do for that matter. It's time you all got to see how hard it really is maybe then you'll stop bullying the freaks as you call them. Class dismissed the project starts now good luck."

Kiba and his friends all turned to face Sasuke they were furious that they had to do this stupid project all because of him. Now they couldn't even talk to their friends what were they going to do. Sasuke got up and headed for his next period which was math. He headed down to the second floor to room 205 once inside he took his seat in the back of the class. To his horror Kiba had the same class who just so happened to sit right beside him.

Their teach was Gai he was very enthused to have math in the world and he was disturbing in a whole different way.

"All right my class of youths lets begin this wonderful journey of math. First though I would like to point out that there are a few people in this youthful class who are not allowed to speak. My wonderful college Iruka has a special project going on so Sasuke and Kiba are not allowed to speak to anyone. Now on with the wonders of math."

Kiba was copying down what was on the board when there was a problem he didn't understand what was going on. He went to put up his hand to ask for clarification when he remembered he couldn't talk. How was he supposed to ask for help when he couldn't speak? Sasuke saw what was going on and decided he would help after all he knew how it felt and Kiba was just starting to realize that. Sasuke wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kiba.

Kiba opened the letter.

'You can't talk he never said you couldn't write. Put your hand up and he'll come over and see where you are stuck.'

'thanks'

Kiba did as Sasuke said and sure enough Gai came over and help clarify what he was confused about. Kiba couldn't help but wonder if that is what Sasuke does but he's never seen him do it before at all last year. So then how does he get help? Kiba was relieved to hear the lunch bell finally he got up and handed Sasuke a piece of paper before he left.

'Your place tonight meet me out front after school freak.'

Sasuke just rolled his eyes he didn't want to do this stupid project especially at his house. Sasuke was sure he would be hearing about how fucked up his house is tomorrow morning all over the school. Sasuke got up and headed for the library to hide in and get some of his work done. He was tired he was up late last night finishing some of his extra courses he started last month. He could use the peace and quite for a little while.

Kiba made his way over to his usual lunch table where all of his friends were there waiting for him.

"Hey Kiba what's up man?" Naruto asked

Kiba took out a pad of paper and pen from his bag and began to write down on it. He then held it up to show his friends.

'I can't talk or I fail an assignment from my English class.'

"What?" Shikamaru asked

'Naruto's father thought it would be a good lesion in bullying to make it that everyone in the class can't speak for a week. In the mean time we have to find out everything we can about our partner but we can't ask people either.'

"So my dad really is going to take care of everyone picking on Sasuke because he doesn't speak. Sorry man"

"Who's your partner?" Sakura asked

'Sasuke'

"Ya that really sucks" Chouji said

"So just get it over with as quickly as possible I mean it is only a week. Plus afterwards think of all the shit you'll have on him." Naruto said

'Ya that's all I can think about to get me through this. I'm meeting him after school to go to his house.'

"You have to text me and tell me everything man I bet that place is like some kind of museum." Naruto said

'I'll find out after school.'

Finally the last bell of the day rung and Kiba was at his locker just grabbing his bag. He really didn't want to have to go over to Sasuke's place he had no interest in being friends with him. So what he didn't talk it was his choice not to talk he was making his own life difficult. He's the freak for just deciding not to talk one day. Kiba slammed his locker shut and made his way towards the front doors of the school where he met up with Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there staring at Kiba he didn't want him to come over he was tempted to just leave and not wait for him. However, one day this week he would have to come over anyways so he might as well risk it and get it over with now. Sasuke just gave Kiba a look and he started walking towards his place with Kiba following beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiba couldn't believe what he was standing in front of. The place looked like a mansion it was so huge and so beautiful. He couldn't help but stop and look at it he's never seen anything like this. Sure his parents were well off and they lived in a fabulous house, but it was nothing compared to this. Sasuke looked over to see Kiba starring at the house he had no idea what he was about to walk into. Sasuke started to head for the door and Kiba followed him he actually couldn't wait to see what was inside he had no idea Sasuke's family was rich.

Sasuke opened the door and was great by the same thing he was greeted with everyday.

"You fucking whore why don't you go get a job instead of sitting around here all day!"

"You're the man of the house it's your fucking job to provide. We have no food we haven't had any food in a week and you're too fucking proud to let me go to a fucking food bank!"

"Don't you fucking yell at me bitch I'm doing everything I can to keep this place together!"

Kiba couldn't believe it the house was a mess they didn't have any furniture hardly, the house was cold and no lights were on. Not only that they were so hard done by that they hadn't had any food in a week, Sasuke hadn't eaten in a week no wonder he was always so thin he couldn't eat. Sasuke just kept going towards the stairs with Kiba behind him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!"

"Leave him alone!"

"Why he's sixteen he can go get a fucking job and help out!"

"He's in school he does enough with all of those courses he takes!"

"If he was smart he would go get a job! But then again if he was smart he would open his mouth and say something!"

"Don't you start your shit towards him he gets straight A's! He doesn't need to talk he'll talk when he is damn well good and ready to talk!"

"Well maybe it's time I started to make him talk!"

Sasuke just shook his head and made his way up the stairs to his room. It was always the same thing in this house everyday. He would come home to them screaming at each other go to his room put on his headset and blare his music as he did his homework. Kiba couldn't believe any of this he thought that he would walk into this loving home and family not suburbia hell. Sasuke's room was just as bad he had a single mattress on the floor, a flashlight by his bed, and his clothes were in a dresser that looked like it was about to collapse.

Once both were inside Sasuke closed the door though you could still hear the argument from downstairs. Sasuke went and sat down on his bed trying to figure out what they were going to do. They both were quite Kiba couldn't help but listen to the argument downstairs.

"He will talk and I will make him! Just like he will take the job I got for him down at a friends business!"

"Friend! That man is a scum bag who knows what his business is! He has to focus on school he is going to university next year!"

"He can't go without money you stupid bitch! This job will put money back in our pockets and food on the table! He is going to work there he starts tomorrow right after school!"

"Till when? Where is it? What will he be doing? Did you even bother to ask!"

"He'll work till 2am then come home and go to school and what he will be doing is none of your concern! And of course I know because I set it up!"

"He has fifteen courses this year again he can't be out working till 2am! Why don't you go do the job if it's such great money!"

"You keep talking to me like this and I'll put your ass to work on a street corner. Selling you off for fifty bucks a fuck!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he didn't care if Kiba was there or not he grabbed his mp3 player and headset and put it on. He then grabbed his bag and started to do his homework. Kiba looked over at Sasuke and watched as he turned the volume on his mp3 player all the way up. Kiba decided he could use this time to get some work done as well. So he sat down on the other end of the bed and dragged his math work out. Math was always his hardest subject for some reason he just couldn't wrap his head around it and the yelling from downstairs wasn't helping.

Kiba honestly didn't know what to do about this new English assignment what was he gonna say? That he learned Sasuke was being forced to be anorexic, because there was no money for food? Or how about how he is being forced to work a job till 2am plus all of his other courses? Kiba shook his head and took a good look at Sasuke. He was thin, too thin it was clear that it isn't the first week he has gone without food. Kiba couldn't imagine what that must feel like he had gone without food from the time he got up till dinner that night but even that was hard. He honestly couldn't imagine going a week without any food at all the pain he must feel from hunger in his stomach.

Sasuke looked up and saw Kiba starring at him he could tell Kiba couldn't concentrate on his homework with all of the yelling. So Sasuke did something that Kiba never expected Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out an adapter for his mp3 player so he could plug in more then one headset. He plugged in his spare headset and handed it to Kiba. Kiba gave a small smile and put it on to block out all of the yelling. Kiba sat there and listened to the music it was actually good for some reason he expected to hear Marlin Manson and not Fall Out Boys. Kiba moved over so he was now beside Sasuke to make it easier and began to work on his math.

Fifteen minutes later Kiba was still on the same math question Sasuke could tell he was having a hard time. So he decided to help him he was good in math so it wouldn't be much trouble. Sasuke wrote down on a piece of paper in his notebook.

'What's wrong?'

Kiba followed suite.

'I suck at math I can't figure this out.'

'What don't you understand?'

'This whole Quadratic formula thing what am I suppose to plug in?'

Sasuke began to show Kiba how to work the problem out after that Kiba began to understand. Sasuke did a few questions with Kiba to make sure he understood fully. Once Kiba was doing it on his own Sasuke went back to his History. They sat there like that for a few hours before they were interrupted by Sasuke's father. He threw open the door causing it to slam against the wall Kiba was shocked to see how angry he still was, but now it seemed like it was Sasuke who he was going to explode on now.

"It's time for you little friend to leave."

Kiba looked over at Sasuke who just gave a nod to Kiba. Kiba collected his things and headed out the door he knew he would see Sasuke tomorrow after all they share two periods together. Once Kiba was out the door Fugaku turned towards Sasuke.

"Tomorrow you will go straight to work down on 156 King Street and you will be there by 4. I don't want to find out that you were late! You will stay there till your boss dismisses your ass and you will do as he says! Am I understood?"

Sasuke just gave a nod he knew there was no way out of this he just had to hope that this job wasn't going to be unbearable. Though just, because he agreed that didn't mean his father was through with him. So he closed his books and put them aside he didn't want them to get ruined and he waited for it to end so he could go back to school tomorrow. At least in school he had some place to hide from all of the bullies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kiba sat in his room just thinking about Sasuke. It had been a few weeks since he was over at Sasuke's house and now here he was on his sixteenth birthday about to head out and party. Kiba remembered the next day after his visit to Sasuke's house. Sasuke had come to school with a black eye and from the way he was moving Kiba could tell there were more then that. Kiba had asked if he was okay, but all Sasuke said was he was fine. Kiba didn't know what to believe his mind was racing. He immediately thought that his father had been the reason behind the bruises. Though, at the same time Sasuke did get bullied by almost the whole school so it was also possible he got jumped on the way here.

A few days later they were both sitting in English class when Sasuke fainted. Iruka had taken him down to the nurse who said it was from exhaustion. Kiba knew differently though, he knew it was from not being able to eat. At the start of the school year Kiba never would have thought he would do what he did for Sasuke that day.

_Flash Back_

_Kiba went into the café at lunch hour and bought himself some lunch, but he also bought another lunch. It wasn't anything major just a drink and a sandwich he didn't know what else to get and it seemed safe enough. Without even saying hello to his friends he went and headed for the one place he thought he would find him, in the library. Kiba had a feeling he would be in here for a few reasons one he could hide from the bullies, two he could do his extra course and three he could be alone in a quite place. _

_Kiba went into the library and started to look for Sasuke he eventually found him in the very back corner of the library. He looked exhausted which Kiba knew it meant he was forced to take that job. He had his arm up on the table with his head leaning in his hand. He was trying to get his homework done, but his eyes were having a hard time staying open. Kiba walked up to him and placed the food down on the table for him. He then sat down and wrote down on a piece of paper what his intentions were._

'_You need to eat something it'll help wake you up'_

_Sasuke gave a small smile to Kiba he honestly could say he didn't expect this from him. _

'_Thanks'_

'_What are you working on?'_

'_Our English project'_

'_Oh ya I hear that Iruka is gonna read them out loud to the class.'_

'_Ya'_

'_I'm excited for him to read what I wrote its due tomorrow ya know.'_

'_I'm almost done.'_

'_Well I'll see ya tomorrow'_

_With that Kiba got up and left Sasuke to his work. Sasuke had to admit he was nervous he didn't know what Kiba was going to say about him at all. The next day they were all in English class and it was time for Iruka to read the results of his experimental project. He had gone through everyone expect Kiba and Sasuke's. _

"_Alright last but not least Kiba and Sasuke's let's start with what Sasuke had discovered about Kiba. _

_In the week that I've had to get to know Kiba I've discovered that he's more then he appears to be. I've always believed that he was nothing more then just a simple bully. However, over the course of the last week I have found that there is more then meets the eye with him. He can be kind and easy to get along with. He isn't afraid to ask for help and he's not afraid to show who he really is. He is still a bully but he's a complicated bully which has me believing that one day he won't be a bully anymore. That one day he will be able to except all different kinds of people and not just the ones that he labels as cool._

_Well now that is very interesting Sasuke that you picked up on that. Kiba do you have anything to respond to that?"_

"_What I wrote about him really sums up what I think."_

"_Very well let's go on and read what you wrote about Sasuke._

_What can I really say about someone who doesn't talk? That was all I could think about when we got this project that and it was stupid. I honestly didn't think it would be so hard to go a week without being able to say a single word to anyone, but then I soon realized it was going to be harder then I thought. Sitting in math class I had a question and I didn't know how to ask I couldn't talk. That's when it first started to sink in how can you ask for help when you have no words? How can you tell someone what hurts when you have no words? How can you yell back at your parents when you have no words? So what can you say about someone who doesn't talk, a lot. Sasuke is more then I had ever expected him to be he's observant, extremely smart, he works hard and doesn't quit even when his life is upside down he pushes through which is more then I can say about me. _

_I don't know why he doesn't talk and I know I'll never know he has no reason to tell me or anyone really. I do believe though that one day he will talk again when he's ready to let the words come out. So I guess I learned that he's not a freak he's just judged and misunderstood which is something everyone can relate to._

_My Kiba that was very interesting I didn't expect that out of you I really didn't. Well it seems like this experimental project was a success. You've all gone a week without talking so there are a few minutes left before the bell rings feel free to talk amongst yourselves."_

_Sasuke wrote down on a piece of paper a question that he couldn't get out of his mind._

'_You didn't write about what happened at my house?'_

'_It's not my story to tell it's yours.'_

_Kiba handed Sasuke the piece of paper back and went over to talk to his friends._

_End of Flash Back_

Kiba hadn't spoken to Sasuke since that day that was almost three weeks ago. He no longer sat beside him in any of the classes they shared or even nodded when he saw him in the halls. His friends didn't understand why he had written what he did for his report. They still picked on Sasuke and even beat him up once a week. Kiba never did anything to stop it he knew about it but he wasn't there to see it. Still why couldn't he get Sasuke out of his mind here he was on his sixteenth birthday he's fathers going to take him out to one of his clubs and all he could think about was Sasuke. He wondered what his work was like if he was eating and sleeping. He wondered if his parents fought like that all the time or was it just a bad day. He couldn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Kiba's thoughts were interrupted when his father opened his bedroom door.

"You all set?"

"Ya where are we going?"

"A new club I opened up it's been open for a month so we are having a celebration. Which means cheap drinks and lots of fun."

"Sounds good"

"Let's get in the car then the nights not getting any younger."

Kiba got up grabbed his jacket and made his way down to the car with his father. His father was not only a loan shark but he owned a few of the local night clubs in town. Kiba had never been to any of them his father always said he wasn't old enough. Finally last week this was his birthday gift to him he was sixteen and he felt like he was old enough to see what the night clubs were all about. On the way there his father spoke.

"I want you to have fun but also keep in mind that when you turn eighteen these clubs will all belong to you. You are the heir to my company so take a good look around and make sure you understand how the business works. Feel free to ask me any questions son."

"Sure thing pops."

They pulled up and parked in his father's reserved spot and made their way to the door. The line Kiba noticed was full of just man there weren't any women in line at all. Kiba found this very odd but then again maybe ladies didn't have to wait in line. Kiba never expected to walk into what he walked into. There were laser lights going and music was blaring he knew he would have to scream just to be heard. The club was full of men and only men not even the bartenders were women. They also had live dancers up on various stages throughout the room.

They made their way over to the VIP area where they took a seat. Kiba couldn't wait any longer.

"What kind of club is this!"

"It's an exotic strip club!"

"What's the difference between a strip club and an exotic strip club?"

"At a strip club the dancers take their clothes off on stage! Here they keep them on and wear sexy outfits! If the customer wants more he pays for it and they go into a backroom! The dancer gives the man what he pays for!"

"What do you mean what he pays for?"

"Well he can pay for a private dance or he can pay for anything including sex!"

"So this is a sex club you sell sex?"

"I sell dancers and if they perform special tasks for customers it's only fair I get to take a share!"

The music changed and Kiba couldn't help but look out on the stage. He couldn't believe this his father owned a sex club that was the only way to describe this. He was selling sex and it didn't even seem to faze him at all. Kiba eyed the stage it appeared that the dancers were starting to change places with the ones in the crowd. The ones in the crowd took the stage and then he saw him. He was dressed in black leather pants with hot pink stitch on both of his hips. The pants barely covered his ass his shirt was tight and showed the bottom of his stomach off. He had a dog collar around his neck and hot pink fingerless gloves on his hands. The most disturbing part was you could see the bruises all along his arms.

Kiba turned to face his father and he began to dance with the pole in front of him.

"Why is he here?"

"Who?"

"Him!"

Kiba yelled as he point to the one in question. His father just smirked he was proud to have claimed him and his father was right he did bring in a lot of money.

"He was given to me to help pay off a loan I had given! Which he has and now his father wishes to make some serious cash! So whatever I make off of him I give his father 40%! That one makes a lot of money the men just love him!"

Kiba couldn't believe it he just couldn't wrap his head around this. His father didn't even care at all of what those men could be doing to him. His father didn't care that it could easily have been him up on that stage. His father just didn't care at all. Kiba just couldn't understand this it all just felt like some horrible dream. Here he was on his sixteenth birthday in one of his father's clubs. It was suppose to be fun it was suppose to be memorable in a good way not in this way. All he could do for the rest of the night was watch as Sasuke danced on the stage and watch as different men took him into one of the back rooms. All night long he just sat there and watched as each time he came out of the room he held a new bruise. As each time he came out he was shaking a little more. As each time he came out he looked like he was going to cry. As each time he came out he was just grabbed and dragged into a different room. All night long till 3am when it finally stopped.

Now here he was standing in the living room of his house staring at his father. For the first time in his life he didn't know the man he called pops and for the first time he found himself yelling at his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How can you do that!"

"Stop yelling at me I am your father. Now try again."

"Do you even know how old he is?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke the one I asked you about that's his name."

"Age doesn't matter in business just quality and money."

"He's sixteen he's in two of my classes he helped me with math and you have him stripping and doing god knows what."

"He does what they pay for it's that simple."

"Including sex?"

"Those men pay a thousand dollars for just one hour with him. In a week he makes close to forty grand. That is what we call good business."

"No it's called jail bait he's not legally old enough to be in that place. You're selling underage sex. Does he even want to be there? How many times has he asked you to let him go?"

"His father takes care of it. As long as he shows up and does what he is paid to do I don't care."

"His father eh so his father helped put some of those bruises on him."

"I don't know I don't ask like I said its all business. That is something you need to learn for when you take over those clubs."

"I'm not fucking taking over those clubs I want nothing to do with you or your money. You're selling underage prostitution and what makes it worse is that you know he is being forced into it. You know his father is abusing him and you do nothing to stop it."

"Why would I he's not my son."

"But it could have been. It could have been you in financial trouble it could have been me up on that stage working for someone like you. That is the point that he is my age and it could have been me."

"I would never do that to you I would do it to myself before I ever let any of those men touch you."

"So then be his father be that man when it comes to Sasuke, because he is the same as me and he doesn't have anyone to protect him."

"He really means this much to you?"

"Yes"

"He's not even one of your friends. As I recall you've always bullied him and didn't give a damn."

"I know but after that project, he should be my friend even if my other friends don't understand why. I want him to be my friend and I won't allow this to happen to him, because he is a good guy he works so hard to just get out of the hell he is living in. He deserves some help so stop this."

"I've never seen you care so much about someone. Alright I will speak with his father, but if his father refuses to release him there isn't anything I can do."

"But you'll try?"

"I will try"

"Thank you"

"Go to bed you have school tomorrow."

Kiba just gave a nod and headed upstairs to his room. It was just after four in the morning and he had to be up just past seven. He knew he would be tired tomorrow but then again so would Sasuke. He honestly didn't know if his father was going to talk to Sasuke's father or if he just said it to get him off his case. What bothered Kiba the most was how much he actually cared if Sasuke could be let go or not. Becoming friends with Sasuke could very well be the end of his high school career. His friends wouldn't want to be friends anymore they may even start to pick on him as well. He would have to hang around those losers and loners all day long and sure Sasuke wasn't so bad but he didn't talk.

At the same time though how could Kiba just look the other way when all of this shit was happening to him. He didn't have anyone looking out for him or anyone to talk to when he needed to. He was all alone and he was exhausted and starving. Kiba couldn't look the other way anymore tomorrow at school he was going to help him even if he couldn't get him out of that club he could at least be there for him.

Kiba decided to lie down and try to get a few hours of sleep. After all three hours was better then nothing even if he knew he wouldn't be able to get Sasuke out of his mind. That thought alone he found disturbing, because he could no longer tell just how deep his own feelings went towards him.

Sasuke was taking a hot shower after a long night of working. He hated working there he couldn't believe his own father would just sell him out like that. Then again how could he expect him to care after all the beatings he took from him. What surprised him the most was how his mother didn't even seem to care that all of this was going on. She still got up every morning and got dressed like she had somewhere important to be even though she never did.

Within two weeks Sasuke had made enough to pay off his father's debt now he was just working to pay for everything else. His father had no interest in letting him go it was too good of money apparently. Sasuke hoped that some of the money would go towards his university but he knew that wasn't going to happen. If he wanted to get into university he had to try and find his own money to do so. His body was exhausted he hadn't been able to sleep in almost a month. He was now an insomniac. He still had to meet with Kakashi three times a week every other da. It had been a month and he still didn't say anything; when he had to write something down it was never more then three words.

Kakashi was constantly asking him where he was getting all the bruises and marks from. Sasuke always answered they were from bullies. He really was too tired and too hungry to care if he believed him or not. At one point the hunger pains got so bad he actually fainted right in the middle of class. Later that day on lunch hour Kiba had brought him a sandwich he knew why he had fainted. That was three weeks ago now and it was the last time he had eaten anything. You could see all of his ribs and his bones were so fragile they broke easily. There had been a few times his arm got dislocated from a john pulling at him too hard.

As if Sasuke didn't have enough problems there was Kiba and his friends. After the project was done Iruka had read what Kiba wrote out loud. Sasuke couldn't believe that Kiba actually wrote that about him it was like he understood how difficult his life was even if it was just a little. Sasuke actually thought that maybe he had made a friend that he had found someone who he could talk to, but then Kiba never spoke to him again he didn't even sit beside him. Kiba's friends only got worse with the bullying after that day it got so bad that he was getting beat up everyday. He found himself hiding in the library even during classes he would just hide in the back corner till he felt like it was safe to go to class.

Sasuke wanted to be free from this hell he wanted to be normal and have a normal family. He wanted parents who didn't scream all night long at each other. He wanted parents that actually cared about him. He wanted friends, real friends that understood him and listened to him. Most importantly though he wanted to talk, he so desperately wanted to talk. The problem was he didn't know how to get the words out and it wasn't like there was anyone there to listen to him anyways. Yes Kakashi was willing but he was getting paid for it so why should he tell Kakashi what happened. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell him he just didn't want to be the first person to hear the story.

There were many things Sasuke wanted to do he wanted to sing again. He wanted to follow his dream and start a band and sing in front of a room full of people. Sure he loved to read and go to school and sure he could be happy being a lawyer or a doctor or a detective but he wanted his dream still. He was only sixteen he was entitled to have this silly dream that was completely impossible but you still held on to it for weekends. He couldn't talk yet though, because he didn't have anyone there who truly did want to listen and hear what he desperately needed to say.

After getting out of the shower Sasuke dried himself off and then went into his room to work on yet another essay for his extra courses. He knew he was burning himself out but it was only for one more year then he could move across the country and go to university. He just had to hold out for the next nine months till he graduated then he could be free.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kiba went downstairs the next morning feeling like shit. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep and he couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke does this everyday. Sure your body would come to get use to it, but after three weeks of barely any sleep you were bound to crash sooner or later. Kiba found his mother in the kitchen making breakfast so he plumped his tired ass down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Morning sweetheart how are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"What time did you boys get in last night?"

"Three"

"Now I told your father not to keep you out past midnight. Are you sure you are okay to go to school?"

Kiba really wanted to say no he really wanted to go back upstairs to his bed and sleep for another six hours. He also though really wanted to see Sasuke and talk to him. He had to make sure if he was okay after last night. Sure Kiba didn't know what happened when the men would take him into one of those rooms, but Kiba could only imagine it wasn't anything good. Sasuke had looked worse as the night progressed and he knew somewhere along the way Sasuke had been forced to have sex. So no he couldn't go back upstairs to his warm comfy bed when Sasuke was at school in pain and exhausted.

"Ya I'll be fine I just need some food for some energy ma."

"Alright sweetheart I'm making pancakes so if nothing else it will give you a sugar high."

"Thanks ma. Hey ma can I ask you a question?"

"Always sweetheart you know that."

"What do you know about the Uchiha's?"

"Why do you ask sweetheart?"

"There's just Sasuke he's in a couple of my classes and he hasn't talked in four years not a single word. I was just wondering if there was something that happened. I mean no one just gets up one day and decides to never speak again."

"So that's the poor boys name Sasuke eh. Well I can't say why he hasn't spoken, because I don't know but four years now so it happened after that night."

"What's that night?"

"Four years ago there was a tragedy at the Uchiha Estate. Fugaku and his wife had left and gone out to dinner and left their two sons at home. The eldest was Itachi he was eighteen and set to graduate that summer. He was going to take over his father's company and the youngest who is Sasuke was only twelve. So it wasn't that big of a deal to leave them alone. Now according to the paper and the news they had come back to find Itachi dead he was murdered. However, nothing was ever mentioned about their youngest son not even his name. The murder was left open to this day, because the evidence was barely there and as far as the police reported there were no witnesses. If Sasuke isn't talking my guess would be that he was there for it and something happened to him that no one reported."

"Why wouldn't his parents report it though?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart they may not have known or they may not have wanted all the more press about it."

"Ma if you like someone and your friends don't what do you do?"

"Well does this person's friends like you?"

"He doesn't have any friends."

"Well then sweetheart if you like this person and your friends don't that's okay it happens. However if they truly are your friends then they will understand that you like this person. Sometimes some people need more time to get to know someone and come to like them then others."

"So you're saying if I get them all to hang out my friends might like him."

"Well I can't guarantee that but it doesn't hurt any to try right."

"Thanks ma."

"Anytime sweetheart now eat up you need to get to school."

Kiba gave a nod and eat his pancakes that his mother made for him. Once that was done he went upstairs to finish getting dressed by the time he dragged his ass down the stairs Naruto was already in the living room waiting.

"Man you look like death."

"I feel like death."

"Had a wild night did we?"

"It was alright let's get going."

Kiba and Naruto began walking to school.

"So are you ever going to tell me how your night was?"

"We just went to one of my dad's clubs."

"You just went? Like it's not a big deal man what was it like?"

"It was alright lots of hot bodies to look at."

'Some more then others.' Kiba thought

"Man I wish I was there that would have been awesome."

"Ya it was pretty cool."

The rest of the way there Naruto kept asking questions about the club and Kiba kept having to act like it wasn't a horrible night. Kiba couldn't tell Naruto though about Sasuke being there. No one could know about that it would destroy Sasuke. Kiba needed to see him and make sure he was okay, well as okay as he could be considering. Once they got to the school Kiba didn't even waste a minute he just headed for his first period class to sit beside Sasuke. Kiba got to his class and he was surprised to see that Sasuke wasn't there yet. Iruka walked into the classroom and was shocked to see Kiba there he was usually the last one to enter the class.

"Hello Kiba you're here early."

"Ya I'm just too tired to deal with everyone in the halls right now."

"Ah yes your birthday party how did that go?"

"It was good. I'm surprised Sasuke isn't here I thought for sure I would find him in here."

"He's usually here by now, but sometimes he has to be in the counselor's office or he's in the library and looses track of time."

"He works pretty hard eh."

"Yes he does I'm not sure how he can do it thirty courses in two years is virtually impossible. Though it's not like you to go asking about Sasuke."

"Ya it's just after that project I guess he kinda grew on me. He's not that bad, but my friends don't see that so."

"Ah yes its hard when your friends don't like one of your friends or vise versa. Even if you all hang out a few times and they still don't like him that doesn't mean you can't be friends with both."

"Hm"

Nothing more was said between the two they both just sat there and waited for the first bell to ring. Ten minutes later the kids were filing into the classroom. Though, Sasuke never showed not within the firs ten minutes or the last ten minutes. Kiba was getting worried Sasuke never missed a class ever and when he didn't show up for math Kiba got even more concerned. Now it was lunch time and Kiba was sitting down at his usual lunch table listening to his friends going on about him going to the club.

"So my mom was saying this morning how four years ago Sasuke's older brother was killed."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked

"Ya apparently no one has been caught there's not even any evidence to help the detectives."

"That sucks, but why do we care dude?" Naruto asked

"He's cooler then you think Naruto."

"He doesn't talk he's a freak."

"Shikamaru says five words a day what's the difference?"

"The fact that he actually says them."

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one there's being quite and there's being a freak." Kankurou said.

"Kiba does have a point though so what he doesn't talk there's obviously a reason for it. " Shikamaru said

"When you think about it he would make a great friend. I mean you could tell him anything and you wouldn't have to worry about him spreading it around the school." Sakura said

"You're still missing the fact that he's a freak." Naruto said

"So that means you won't even give him a chance not even for me?" Kiba asked

"Why do you care all of a sudden you didn't last year." Naruto asked

"During that project I learned a lot about him he's actually pretty cool so what he can't talk. He talks in his own way and he deals with a lot. What's so wrong with wanting to be his friend he doesn't have any."

"Kiba's right everyone should at least have friends if nothing else. " Tamari said

"So you guys will give him a chance?"

"Ya we will after all if you like him how bad can he be right." Sakura said

"Horrible and annoying oh and a freak."

"Naruto please just do this once for me."

"Fine but I'm not talking to him."

"Whatever man regardless I'm gonna be friends with him so you'll have to get over that."

"So you're gonna start hanging out with all the freaks now?"

"I can't hang out with both?"

"It's your rep dude."

"I'm gonna go head to the library I'll see you around."

Kiba didn't even wait to hear all the comments about that he just headed out of the café. He was hoping that Sasuke was in the library and not hurt somewhere. He looked horrible last night he couldn't imagine going through what he has been through. He got to the library and headed to the back corner where Sasuke always hides. When he got there though Sasuke wasn't there and even the librarian said that she hadn't seen him all day. On the way out of the library Kiba ran into Neji.

"Hey Neji right?"

"Yes"

"Have you seen Sasuke today?"

"Why are you looking for Sasuke?"

"I just need some help with my math homework and he usually helps me out."

"No I haven't seen him."

Neji went and turned to walk away, but he stopped as he had a thought

"Kiba Sasuke has enough to worry about and try to balance he doesn't need anyone else beating him up."

"I'm not looking to beat him up or hurt him. I know he doesn't have any friends really I'm just looking to be a friend."

"Alright he may not have many friends but he has me, Shino and Gaara looking out for him. We're not close, because he chooses to be distant, but that doesn't mean we don't have his back."

"Honestly Neji I'm not looking to cause him anymore pain."

"I hope not he may not talk, but we all know when something is wrong."

With that Neji walked away and headed back to his locker for his next class. After school Kiba decided to go over to Sasuke's place and see if he was there. His father was away on a business meeting so he was hoping that Sasuke wouldn't have to work tonight. Kiba got there within fifteen minutes and went up to knock on the door. He heard loud voices and the sound of a lamp being thrown at a wall. Sasuke's mother opened the door.

"What?"

"I'm here to see Sasuke."

"He's in his room."

She moved to let Kiba in and she headed back into the living room. Kiba noticed that the house was freezing he could have sworn he saw his breath. He saw and heard both of his parents yelling. He just made his way to the stairs where at the top he couldn't help but listen around the corner.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one that turned the air conditioning on now it's broken and we can't turn it off. Plus we don't have the money to fix it nor have we gotten any food yet. How many more nights am I going to have to eat at one of my friends house!"

"Sasuke's working now he'll have us out of this mess in no time! Until then just shut up!"

"He's working his ass off and you're here sitting on your ass eating when he doesn't even get any food! He hasn't eaten in three weeks almost now plus he looks terrible! What has he been doing all night!"

"Just shut up! He will do as I say and so will you. Now unless you want me to sell you off at night you will shut your mouth you bitch!"

Kiba couldn't hear anymore of this he just went to Sasuke's room. He knocked first and then entered. Sasuke was lying down on his bed with a blanket that had holes in it. He had on just a t-shirt and he had his headphones on. Kiba couldn't believe how horrible he looked he was shivering from the cold and had his eyes closed. Kiba went up to him and gently touched his shoulder. Sasuke immediately opened his eyes and pulled off his headphones.

"It's okay Sasuke it's just me."

Sasuke tried to straighten up and sit, but his body wasn't hearing it. There was too much pain and he didn't have any energy. The room was spinning and the call of darkness was too strong. Kiba could see that Sasuke was having trouble.

"Hey just lie down Sasuke."

Sasuke laid back down he flinched when he heard another bang followed by glass shattering. Kiba took out a sweater from his bag and draped it over Sasuke. He knew he had to get Sasuke out of here he looked like he was dying.

"Come on let's go to my place and get away from all the cold and yelling. My dad's away on a business trip so its just my mom and she would love you."

Sasuke looked around trying to find something to write on. Kiba understood what he was trying to find and grabbed his notebook and a pen out from his bag.

'I have to work in an hour.'

"Sasuke you can't work tonight you're too sick. You can't work you need to sleep and you need to eat."

'I'm okay'

"You're not okay I heard your parents arguing you haven't eaten in three weeks. Sasuke you're not okay you need help. Let me help you."

'My father he'll be mad if I don't go.'

"Let me worry about that you have way too much to worry about. Come on you'll be safe at my house."

Kiba didn't even give Sasuke a chance to reply he just helped him get up. Pain filled every fiber in his body. He truly couldn't handle anymore the room was spinning too fast and he couldn't help but placing his head against Kiba's shoulder. Kiba for the first time realized that he was a good six inches taller then Sasuke.

"Hey you okay?"

Sasuke just shook his head no.

"Dizzy?"

Sasuke gave a nod. Kiba put his arm around Sasuke's waist to help hold him up though the hiss of pain didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. Slowly they made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs Sasuke's father spoke.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?"

"I'm bringing him to work sir."

"How do you know where he works?"

"My father owns the club sir and my father really hates it when his workers are late. So if you would excuse us we can get on our way."

"Very well"

They made their way out of the house and they started to go to Kiba's for the night. What Kiba was hoping for is that his mother would see how bad Sasuke is and force his father to let Sasuke go and stay there. They finally made it to Kiba's home after a good twenty minutes Kiba was certain that Sasuke was going to die on the way there. They got in and Kiba walked Sasuke over to the couch and placed him down. Sasuke was too tired he just laid his head down on the arm of the chair. He was still wearing Kiba's sweater and he was still shivering.

"I'll be right back."

Kiba went into the kitchen where he knew his mother would be making dinner. She turned around when she heard Kiba walking into the room.

"Hey sweetheart how was your day at school?"

"It was alright, ma I have a problem."

"Okay what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Sasuke's in the living room he needs help."

She stopped what she was doing and turned around to face her son.

"What do you mean he needs help?"

"His father gave him to pops to work at one of his club…"

"He what?"

"I found out when pops took me to his downtown club I don't know what happened but all night he was being dragged into different rooms with different men. I think they all paid to have sex with him. It's been happening for three weeks."

"I'm going to kill your father how dare he do that."

"There's more his parents are broker then broke. They have a broken AC so it's stuck in the on position their house is freezing. They haven't had any money for food so he hasn't eaten in three weeks I don't even think he's slept."

"Oh the poor thing where is he?"

"He's on the couch."

They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kiba's mother couldn't believe her eyes Sasuke looked horrible. She went over to him and bent down she ran her hand through his hair and noticed how cold his skin was.

"Sasuke sweetie can you open your eyes?"

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes he didn't know what was going to happen. His parents never were affectionate towards him he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Kiba's mother placed her hand against Sasuke's forehead he was burning up.

"Alright I need to get you into the washroom and take a good look at you Sasuke. Kiba can you help him up?"

"Ya"

Kiba went over and helped Sasuke get up his body was so sore and he couldn't figure out why. They made their way up the stairs and into the bathroom Kiba helped Sasuke sit down at the side of the tube.

"Kiba why don't you go and get a long sleeved shirt for Sasuke."

"Sure ma"

"Okay Sasuke let's get you into some warmer clothes okay. Can you take the sweater off you can put it back on in a minute."

Kiba came back in with a long sleeved shirt.

"Here ma."

"Sasuke can you take off the sweater and shirt please"

Sasuke just looked down he didn't want anyone seeing all the marks.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Kiba asked

That's when Kiba remembered Sasuke had all those bruises on his arms last night. He didn't want anyone seeing the extent of his injuries.

"The bruises are more then just your arms aren't they?"

"Bruises?"

"Ya last night I saw his arms they had bruises all over them. Are they from your father, the clients or both?"

Sasuke slowly put up three fingers signally that it was from both.

"Sasuke you need to remove your shirt sweetie. I need to see how bad it is."

Slowly Sasuke began to remove the sweater and then his shirt.

"Oh man."

Kiba's mother bent down so she was eye level with Sasuke. Her hands were hovering in front of Sasuke's chest.

"Oh sweetie. Okay let me think here Kiba underneath the counter there's a first aid kit."

Kiba grabbed it and handed it to his mother. She opened it and tried to think of what to do first. Sasuke had massive bruising and what looked like whip markings on his front and all over his back. She had never seen anything like this in her life. She knew in that moment Sasuke removed his shirt he was never going home. She didn't care what her husband thought he was in major shit when he got home to begin with. She decided she would start with cleaning the wounds that she could. There really wasn't anything she could do with bruising, but the cuts and pain she could deal with. Afterwards she had to get Sasuke to eat something and then let him sleep.

"Sweetie I'm going to clean your wounds okay it may sting. I'm sorry if it does that's not my intentions just bare with me okay."

Sasuke gave a nod as Kiba's mother began to clean the wounds. Every now and then Sasuke would let a whimper out from the pain. He tried not to he didn't want to make Kiba's mother feel bad. Once all the wounds were clean there really wasn't anything else she could do. They didn't need to be stitched they were just painful.

"Alright let's go back downstairs dinner is ready its ham and mashed potatoes. Sasuke I know your tired sweetie and in pain but you need to eat something even if it's just a little bit of potatoes. You just need to eat something then you can sleep."

Sasuke just gave a nod he really didn't have any energy to move but he knew that eating would make the hunger pains go away so it was better then nothing. After dinner was done Kiba helped bring Sasuke back up the stairs and into his room. He helped Sasuke down onto his bed and Sasuke lay down.

"Get some sleep Sasuke and don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sasuke moved his hand to signal he wanted to write. Kiba got up and went to his desk and grabbed his notebook and a pen again. He gave it to Sasuke.

'Your father really owns that club?'

"Ya I wanted to tell you just not like that."

Sasuke couldn't help but think that Kiba must know what happened in those rooms he was bound to hate him and think he's a dirty slut.

"I'm sorry that all of this is happening Sasuke. I wanted to tell you in a different way, but ya he does. I didn't know about any of it till last night. He took me out on the town for my sixteenth birthday."

'So you know about what happened?'

"I was there till three I saw you being dragged into all these different rooms with the different men. Did they um… "

Sasuke gave a nod. He hated knowing that Kiba knew.

"I'm sorry that my father is part of the blame for all of this. Though, if you want to be friends I would really like that."

'Why after knowing what happened why would you want to be my friend?'

"Sasuke what happened isn't your fault you couldn't stop what was happening to you. I think you're incredibly strong and you never give up. Even knowing what happened last night I don't think any less of you. So yes I would love to be friends."

'But your friends don't like me.'

"So what that doesn't mean I can't like you. I'm going to go downstairs and help my mom clean up you need to sleep. I'll be up soon."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kiba left closing the door behind him. He knew his mother wanted to talk to him and he didn't want to take the chance of Sasuke hearing it. Kiba went into the kitchen to find his mother still sitting down at the table though; the dishes were placed in the sink. Kiba went and took a seat at the table he knew his mother needed to talk.

"Alright I will be talking to your father when he comes back in a week. Sasuke will not be staying at that house I won't allow it. I don't care what we have to do to get Sasuke away. So for now until the basement is finished next month we can put a spare bed in your room and he can stay there."

"Okay and when the basement is done he can use that as his own room."

"Exactly sweetheart. Now as for school he will not be going tomorrow and nether will you. I have to go to work so I want you to stay and make sure he is alright. His injuries were horrible and he's got to be in a lot of pain right now."

"I brought his bag with us it has all of his extra courses in it."

"He takes extra courses?"

"Ya he works right after school till three or four in the morning and goes home to do his courses. He took fifteen last year and passed them all. He's taking fifteen again this year so he can graduate. I never understood why until now he wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible."

"Well his extra courses will have to wait a day or two right now what is important is him getting better."

"Well I'm going to head up and do my homework and make sure he sleeps okay. Then I'll go to bed I'm tired from last night."

"Okay sweetheart get some rest; just bring in the spare mattress for now and tomorrow after work I'll get the room all set up properly."

"Okay ma not a problem."

Kiba went and grabbed the spare mattress from the basement and brought it up to his room. Being very careful not to wake Sasuke up he placed it down on the floor then went to the linen closest to grab a sheet and a blanket. Once the bed was made Kiba went to the desk and began to do his homework. It was only seven and he was already tired, but he had to work on his math. After an hour his eyes and brain were starting to hurt. Kiba turned around when he heard Sasuke stir he was now on his back and a moan escaped his lips from the sudden pain.

He turned over to his left side and his eyes began to open. Kiba turned all the way around in his chair to so he could face Sasuke.

"Hey sorry if I woke you. I'm just doing some math right now."

Sasuke began to sit up he waved Kiba over. Kiba grabbed his math books and made his way over to his bed. He sat down next to Sasuke so he could see. After almost two hours of doing math Kiba was finally finished his homework.

"Thanks Sasuke I don't know what it is about math, but I just don't get it."

"Your welcome"

"What did you just say?"

"Your welcome"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kiba couldn't believe it Sasuke had spoken to him. Sure it was only two words, but it was two words. Two words in the last four years this was huge. Kiba sat there watching Sasuke sleep it was six in the morning and Kiba had just woken up roughly fifteen minutes ago. He didn't sleep very well his mind couldn't stop racing. Sasuke hadn't spoken to a single person in four years and now he had chosen to speak to Kiba first. Sasuke looked so peaceful asleep he still had his headset on his ears with his music going. Kiba knew that it was something he did every night and old habits are hard to break.

Kiba got up and decided to go downstairs he knew his mother would be up. It was early but Kiba didn't have to go to school today; so he wasn't worried about being tired he could always go back to bed. He was sure that Sasuke was going to be sleeping most of the day anyways so. At least his math homework was done thanks to Sasuke and he would start on what today's work would be later. Kiba found his mother sitting down at the kitchen table with a coffee in hand.

"Morning sweetheart you're up early."

Kiba sat down at the table.

"Ya I didn't really sleep that great."

"Is something wrong?"

"You know last night how I was working on my math homework?"

"Yes"

"Well Sasuke woke up and saw I needed some help he's helped me with it before. Well anyways after it was done I said thanks right and he said your welcome."

"Ok but you and him have talked before you said so I'm confused here."

"He didn't write it ma he actually said your welcome."

"He talked?"

"Ya I know it was only two words but still he spoke last night and I can't understand why he would speak to me of all people."

"First off two words may seem like no big deal but they are for Sasuke. He trusts you sweetheart you both have been through something together. You got him out of that house even if he believes it's only for one night you still got him out. That must mean the world to him."

"So he trusts me?"

"Yes he does otherwise he wouldn't have taken the chance and said something."

"So maybe it's not that he saw something to make him traumatized it's that he's afraid to speak. Something happened that night to make him afraid to speak."

"Well only Sasuke has the answers to that, but I would say you're on the right track."

"We're still staying home today right?"

"Yes you are I don't want him going to school I don't even want him moving. If he sleeps all day just let him sleep and when he gets up make sure he eats something. If he still hasn't woken up when I come home I'll wake him up so he can eat dinner."

"Okay is there anything I can do downstairs in the basement to help out with getting it ready?"

"Well if you would like to sweetheart that would be fabulous. The drywall is up so it needs to be painted there's white paint down there already. The floor needs to be swept and mopped. That's a few easy things you could do."

"Sure I'll work on that today if nothing else it means I don't have to do my math homework that would have been assigned today."

"Hm yes well you will still have to do it whether it's today or tomorrow. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure ma"

After breakfast was over his mother said her goodbyes then headed off to work. Kiba decided he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep just yet so he left a note for Sasuke just in case he woke up. He then headed down into the basement to get some work done. The basement wasn't that huge but it was still big enough to make a really cool room out of it. Kiba stood there debating whether or not he should paint first then the floor or if he should do the floor first then paint. He didn't want the dust to get on the walls and in the paint; however, he didn't want paint splatter on the clean floor. So Kiba decided he would sweep the floor, paint then mop. He turned his ringer on his phone so he could hear it, he had left Sasuke his cell phone number to text him when he got up.

It was a few hours later when Kiba heard his phone going off. He put down the roller and flipped it open sure enough it was Sasuke.

'Why didn't you wake me up for school?'

Kiba couldn't help but let out a small chuckle that was Sasuke's biggest worry right now school. Not the pain he was in, not the fact his father basically sold him, nope it was school. Kiba didn't even text back he just headed up the stairs to go see Sasuke. Sure enough Kiba opened the door and saw Sasuke trying to get up out of bed.

"You know you shouldn't be moving around right now."

Sasuke looked down and grabbed the notebook and pen again. Kiba had a feeling that last night wouldn't be an everyday thing. He knew it would take a while before Sasuke was speaking all the time again. For now he would just act like last night wasn't a big deal even though, he was freaking out inside about it.

'I have to go to school and get my homework and catch up.'

"You need rest Sasuke you're not going anywhere expect the washroom to pee that's it.'

'I can't fall behind'

"We brought your bag you can always do your extra courses for now. You know you don't need to graduate in just two years you can take a break and only do the regular amount. You'll just graduate next year."

'I can't once I graduate I can leave I won't survive another year.'

"Who said anything about you going back to that house?"

'What?'

"Sasuke you're not going anywhere like I said. My mother would never ever let you go back to that house nor would I. You're staying here from now on we've been working on the basement for a few months now it's almost done. Once it's finish that will be your room."

'I don't understand your father'

Kiba cut him off before he could finish what he was writing.

"My father is in some serious shit when he gets home in six days. My mother is going to kill him for all of this. She knew about the clubs but she never thought he would ever do something like this. Don't worry about my father my mother will handle it he's not gonna be getting much of a say in anything for a long time."

'My father won't allow this I know he won't within a couple of days I'll be back at that house, back at that club.'

"You know what I just noticed you always call it the house never home."

'A home is a warm loving place where you're safe to be in. It used to be my home and ever since that night it's just been a house.'

"Well regardless of what you say your not going back especially to that club. My father is a really nice guy you just meet him in the wrong way. Last night was the last night you have to be like that. You're safe now Sasuke you don't have to burn yourself into the ground just to graduate and escape. You need a few days where you can just relax and rest it'll be okay."

'I don't know if I can do that. I mean what you say sounds great, but reality is that I'm going to have to go back.'

"Sasuke I know these last four years have been hard on you. You need to believe me though I won't let you go back to that house. Even if the worst happens I'll always be there for you so no matter what you'll always have me."

'Okay I know I'm not supposed to be moving around much, but there's only so long I can lie down so maybe you can show me around?'

"Sure but only if you promise to hold on just in case. My mom would lose it if she came home from work and you have a new injury."

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile show Kiba couldn't believe how amazing it felt to see Sasuke smile. It was the first time he actually saw a smile on Sasuke's face. He wanted to see it more, he wanted to see it everyday and hear his laugh. Kiba hoped that that day would come soon Sasuke truly did need a new life and a second chance. Slowly Sasuke got up off the bed he made sure he grabbed Kiba's arm though just in case.

They made their way down the stairs nice and slowly after Kiba showed Sasuke the washroom. Once down the stairs Kiba took Sasuke through the kitchen and into the living room. All of which Sasuke saw last night so it wasn't much of a tour. Kiba showed Sasuke the backyard and finally the last room was like a dream. There were books all over one wall and right in the middle of the room sat a piano.

Sasuke couldn't help but go over to it and in doing so he let go of Kiba's arm. He ran his hand over the wooden top it was dusty signaling that it hadn't been used in a long time. Sasuke wondered if it was tuned or not he moved the wooden cover off from the keys and sat down. Kiba just stood there watching Sasuke he had never seen him like this. He watched as Sasuke ran his fingers over the keys but never touching them. Kiba could tell this was obviously something that meant a great deal to Sasuke. Kiba wanted to asked hundreds of questions but he didn't he just watched and waited to see what Sasuke would do next.

Sasuke pushed one finger down on a key and was surprised to hear it in tuned. One finger led to two and then three and then he began playing. He wasn't playing any particular song just whatever keys he felt like hitting. Kiba couldn't believe it Sasuke could play the piano and he was amazing at it. The way his fingers just flowed from one key to the other. He looked lost in a trance off in this stress free world where he could just be him for a little while. When Sasuke stopped Kiba finally spoke.

"Wow Sasuke you're amazing. How long has it been since you played?"

Sasuke just looked at him and Kiba knew what his answer was. Sasuke hadn't played since that night why though that was a question Kiba couldn't answer.

"Why haven't you played in four years?"

Sasuke began looking around for something to write on Kiba once again caught what Sasuke was trying to do. Kiba thought that this would be a good time to try and push Sasuke.

"No use your words Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Kiba the obvious fear in his eyes. Sasuke began to fidget he wasn't comfortable with this. He didn't talk for a reason a damn good reason so it wasn't easy for him to just open his mouth and speak. Sure last night he said something but that took a lot for him to even do that.

"It's just you and me here Sasuke its okay to use your words. Tell me why."

Sasuke took a deep breathe and was about to say something when the front door opened.

"Hello anybody home?"

"Hey ma"

"Where are you?"

"In the piano room"

Kiba's mother came down the hall and walked into the room. She saw Sasuke sitting down on the piano bench. She had to admit she was surprised to see him awake but even more so at the piano.

"Hello Sasuke I hoped you got some sleep."

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"You play the piano?"

"He's amazing at it he just played. I was giving him a tour and yes he just got up."

"Well I'm glad someone plays it that thing hasn't been used in a few years. You see Sasuke it was my grandmother's old piano she got it when I was a little girl. She wouldn't stop talking about how fabulous it would be to have her grandchildren sit down and play the piano. So one day we went over and she had a piano there me and my sisters were horrible at it. So when she died she left the piano to me and we just stuck it in here. I was hoping Kiba would grow an interest one day out of boredom even."

"Ya I've never actually been bored enough to do that. I'm not a very creative person in that sense or at all really."

"Yes you were always more interested in sports. How's the basement coming along?"

"I swept the floor and it's almost painted I just have one wall left then mopping it."

"Good then it should be done early that means. Now that we don't have to wait for your father to get around to it. Now Sasuke sweetie there's a lot to discuss about all these changes. I know change can be hard to if you're having trouble don't be afraid to say something. We can go over everything and talk it all out at the end of the week when Kiba's father comes home. So for now let me start dinner and you will be staying up in Kiba's room; feel free to play anytime you wish."

"I'll go down and work on the basement some more."

"Hold on a minute have you done your homework yet?"

"No"

"Go do your math homework I'm sure Sasuke won't mind helping you. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Yes ma."

With that Kiba's mother turned and headed for the kitchen tonight it was pasta to help put some meat onto Sasuke. Kiba turned back to Sasuke who still seemed to be lost in his own world. Though, the look of fear in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. Kiba knew that Sasuke was worried about his father coming back home plus he was sure that Sasuke was worried about his own father. Though in reality there really wasn't anything Kiba could say to ease Sasuke's mind in that moment. So he decided to let Sasuke's mind turn to math it seemed to always help ease his nerves when he was doing work.

"Let's head out to the living room I'll get my books that way you don't have to go up and down the stairs all night."

Sasuke gave a nod and headed for the living room with Kiba. After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up Sasuke went upstairs to be alone for a little while. Kiba got the hint and headed downstairs to finish painting the one wall in the basement. He wanted Sasuke to feel at home and part of the family he knew it would be hard for him to adjust. He came from a very different family one that really didn't care. Kiba could tell that even the simplicity of his mother cooking dinner seemed weird to him.

It was around ten when Kiba finally finished the basement it had two coats of white paint and the floor was swept and mopped. It looked good empty, but good. Kiba said goodnight to his mother on his way up the stairs to bed. He didn't know if Sasuke would still be up or not. He was hoping he would be he really wanted to talk to him and hear him talk. Kiba opened the door and saw that Sasuke was sitting down on the bed leaning against the wall. Kiba went and sat down on his bed looking at Sasuke.

"You need to tell someone what happened. I'm not saying it has to be me, but I'm here to listen if you want. I can be that person that helps you carry the load of this, because you really can't do it alone. So if you want to talk I'm all ears anytime any day Sasuke."

"Okay I'll tell you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kiba sat there waiting for Sasuke to speak he honestly couldn't believe this he didn't expect Sasuke to say yes. Now here he was sitting on his bed looking at Sasuke just waiting for him to start talking. Kiba knew he had to be patient that Sasuke had been through something horrible and terrifying to the point where he didn't speak.

"We weren't a normal family my brother Itachi and I all we really had was each other. Father was always working and so was mother. So it was left to us to clean and cook for everyone. I always felt bad because Itachi as he got older wanted to go hang out with his friends, but he never could. There was a six year difference so he had to look after me I wasn't old enough to stay home alone. He had to raise me even though he was just a kid himself. It wasn't fair for him plus he had his school work in between it all."

"That must have been really hard for him to try and balance everything. Why did both your parents work if they had two kids?"

"My mother she never wanted to be a housewife she wanted to be out in the world with all the big shots. That's how they meet at some cocktail party. She loved the rich lifestyle and made that her job. She would go out on shopping sprees almost everyday with her friends. She got into doing prescription drugs her and her friends would take turns on getting them and selling them to each other. So she was never around and when she was she was so high she could barely walk."

"Didn't your father ever notice?"

"I don't think he cared as long as he could still fuck her that's all he ever wanted. Everything was going fine with his business until that night after that it all went downhill."

"What happened that night?"

"They told the police that they went out to dinner when they really went out to a hotel. My father loved to have sex with different women more specifically under aged virgins and my mother was also into it. So they would go to a hotel and act like it was some lover honeymoon and they would find a girl that was innocent and bring her back to the room. They would get her drunk and play with her."

"Are you serious?"

"Ya great role models eh. Itachi and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie Itachi was waiting for some of his friends to come over. We knew they wouldn't be back that night they never were so we decided to have some friends over. So when we heard the knock on the door we never thought twice about checking who it was. I opened the door and there was a man there with a gun pointed at me. He walked inside and Itachi came around the corner once he didn't hear any noses. Itachi went into his big brother mood like he always did when I was being bullied. He asked what he wanted, to leave me alone. The man pointed the gun at him and asked where the money was. Itachi told him that he would take him to it and he did he went up to father's office and opened the safe. There was always a quarter of a million in it just in case for some reason. I was told to wait downstairs they came back down and Itachi told him to leave that we wouldn't call the police."

"What happened after that?"

"It was all such a blur it happened to fast. He turned the gun on me and said he was going to make sure Itachi never opened his mouth. Itachi thought he was going to kill me so he moved to grab the gun and he pushed me out of the way. The next thing I know I hear this loud bang and Itachi was on the ground bleeding from his chest. I went over to him to try and stop the bleeding but the man grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs. I kept screaming for help hoping that one of the neighbors was home, but it was a Friday night so I knew they were all gone. He kept beating me telling me to shut up that if I didn't he would make it so I never talked again. He threw me in my bedroom I kept trying to get up off the floor to just get away, but he kept kicking me I couldn't get up. He…"

Sasuke had to stop this part hurt the most he could still remember like it was just yesterday. He took in a shaky breath to try and calm his nerves down.

"It's okay Sasuke you can tell me it'll make you feel better if you do."

"He um he raped me I can still remember the way he smelt and how his hands felt on me. I can still remember the blood on my hands from Itachi and how I kept screaming for someone anyone to help. I knew that he would be dead I was smart too smart so I couldn't fool myself into believing that he would be okay. He had a bullet in his chest that was too close to his heart he would have been dead almost within a few minutes. Every time I made a sound he would hurt me worse finally after hours of being trapped in my bedroom with him he couldn't get it up anymore. I stopped screaming for help I stopped talking part way through too scared of what he would do if I did."

"And your parents?"

"Once I heard the front door close I tried to get down the stairs but it hurt so bad it took me a bit. When I finally got down I went to Itachi and he was dead he was lying in a pool of his blood and I couldn't bring him back from that. I wanted to call 911 but I couldn't talk and even if I did we didn't have a phone. My parents always had cell phones and we weren't allowed so there was no way to call for help. I passed out from the pain trying to get up to find help they came home the next day to find us on the floor. I remember being woken up as they threw me off from Itachi they just told me to go to my room that they would deal with this. They never even took me to the hospital or let the paramedics look at me. My father locked my door so I couldn't get out for a week while the press and the investigation were going on. I thought I was going to die from the pain. Finally he let me out but by then it was too late he was pissed that I had gotten his son shot. He kept asking me what I had to say for myself but I couldn't talk. I wanted to so badly but the words they wouldn't come out the images wouldn't stop. After that the business went down hill and we lost everything my father turned to alcohol and my mother was still using drugs but now cheaper street drugs and you know the rest."

"Wow"

That was the only thing Kiba could actually think of to say. The first part about how his family was he thought was bad enough little lone how his brother died. The whole time Sasuke spoke it was a soft whisper almost as if he was afraid to say it out loud. His eyes were locked with the bed he never lifted his head at all. Kiba honestly couldn't believe it and on top of it all he had been one of the people who bullied him.

"I'm sorry I just… I don't know what to say. I feel horrible, because I was one of the people who bullied you afterwards. Sasuke no one ever asked you no one ever cared if you were okay afterwards?"

"Itachi was the pride and joy in the family it was him who was set to take over my father's company. He was the only one that matter so when he died it never even occurred to my father that he still had me. I just became the invisible one in the house. My mother got so bad that every morning she would say the exact same thing regardless if I answered or not. I could walk down those stairs covered in my own blood and she wouldn't even bat an eye. That's just how it is in my family. Why did you bully me? What did I do to you?"

"Sasuke you didn't do anything it wasn't you it was me. I thought that being tough like my pops was so cool. He didn't take no shit from no one if he didn't get his money he personally went over there and beat the guy half to death. I always thought that was awesome he didn't let anyone push him around. It honestly didn't change till he took me to his club and I saw this whole different side of him. I didn't like that side he didn't care how old you were all he cared about was the money. You didn't do anything to me Sasuke you didn't talk and that made you an easier target."

"Kakashi he's the counselor I go to see in school. They hired him personally for me he's this trauma counselor. He's all worried that come university that if I don't speak the professors will kick me out, because they won't tolerate someone not answering their questions. So the very first day I met him he got me to write down on a piece of paper my answers to his questions. I remember that it was funny, because after all the other counselors and therapists he was the only one that actually remembered I wasn't retarded. All the other ones never even clued in that I could write."

"He sounds different then the rest. Your mother sounded like she cared she was defending you when I was there, plus the therapists one of them had to hire them for you."

"She only did that because you were there she didn't want to seem like some cold hearted mother. As for the therapists they were only hired, because the school kept harassing them about it. As for Kakashi he does seem different he doesn't act like there's something wrong with me. Every time I go in there he never once asks me if I'm going to tell him why I don't talk he just asks me how my courses are and things like that."

"Do you think you'll tell him?"

"I don't know I might start talking to him I don't think I'll be telling him about what happened anytime soon."

"That's understandable, but it would be nice for you to have someone else to talk to. You know like an adult that has experience and would be able to help you through this. After all he is a trauma counselor so he's probably had a lot of people he's work with that went through a lot of difference experiences right."

"Ya he seems very intelligent he's calm to, compared to the rest of them. Am I going to school tomorrow?"

"Ma said it was up to you if you feel able to go or not. She said it would be better for you to stay a few days at home, but she knows how important school is for you."

"Well if it hurts too much I could always leave right?"

"Ya we could even just plan on going half the day leave at lunch and get the work from the other two classes."

"Ya the pains always worst first thing in the morning waking up, but after an hour it goes away or I don't notice it much anyways. It would be good to get the missed work I can't fall behind just in case this doesn't work out. We still don't know how your father will react."

"Don't worry about pops he's got it coming to him via my ma let me tell you. It'll be ok pops will make an offer your father can't refuse and you'll be here safe. You won't have to work yourself to death just try get out of there."

"It's hard not to worry that's all, but if nothing else at least I got a week to heal and rest right?"

"Ya we should get some sleep we gotta be up early tomorrow."

"Ya do you wanna set the alarm or want me to?"

"I'll set an alarm on my phone for 6:30 sound good?"

"Ya"

"Okay I'll do that and don't worry I won't tell a soul about any of this; and tomorrow you'll be hanging around me."

"But your friends…"

"I don't care if they like it or not they can all just get use to it. Besides the only one that really has an issue is Naruto and he'll grow on ya so just keep close to me and you'll be alright."

"Okay well good night then."

"Good night Sasuke."

They both lay down and covered up. Sasuke did feel better after finally telling someone what happened. He still didn't feel ready to start talking to everyone all of a sudden. He knew he would only be talking to Kiba when they were alone but it was a start. He needed to over come what happened he just had to take it all one step at a time. At least now he wasn't trapped and alone in that house even if he had to go back he would still have Kiba there for him, which in all reality was enough for Sasuke to make it through the rest of the year.

The alarm went off way too soon for both Kiba's and Sasuke's liking. It was already 6:30 and it felt like they had just fallen asleep. Kiba rolled over and turned the alarm off from his phone; which he felt like throwing across the room in that very moment. After turning it off he glanced down at Sasuke who had the same look that he did.

"How did you sleep?" Kiba asked

"Not so good. You?"

"Alright wishing it could have been longer. You don't have your head phones on."

"Ya if I did I would have been able to hear the alarm. I usually get up at seven because I live closer so my body just automatically wakes up."

"Is that why you didn't sleep well?"

"Ya after almost ten years with music playing at night it's weird not having it. Even the times when my battery died I still had the sound of my parents arguing so the quiets different."

"Why didn't you put them on I can wake you up in the morning you know."

"Didn't really think of it."

"Well tonight I'll remind you. Not to sound rude but do you always whisper?"

"Sorry"

"It's okay I know your still scared but I promise I won't do anything if I was I would of already done it."

"It just takes some time."

"Take all the time you want I'm not going anywhere. Well okay I do have to pee but metaphorically speaking I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke let out a small laugh at Kiba. Kiba couldn't believe it he had never heard Sasuke laugh ever he found himself liking the sound. Kiba got up and stretched his arms up over his head. he really did hate mornings but such is life he had to get up. Slowly he got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once Kiba was gone Sasuke began to get up himself. He knew he was going to be stiff and sore he always was in the morning. It always took an hour or so to go down to controllable pain levels.

Once he was standing Sasuke went to his bag and grabbed his change of clothes that he always keeps with him just in case. Slowly Sasuke took off his pants and put on his black skinny jeans. Kiba walked in and saw Sasuke standing up doing up his jeans.

"You sure you're okay for this you look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I'm fine it goes away I'll be okay."

Kiba gave a nod then turned around to get his clothes out for the day though he did keep an eye on Sasuke to make sure he was okay. After all he did see all of the injuries to his torso he knew that changing his shirt would hurt a lot more then his pants. Sasuke slowly removed his shirt every inch hurt worse then the last.

"You okay?"

"Ya it just hurts."

Kiba went up to Sasuke to help him get his clean shirt on he was able to hold it away from his back as it went on so it wouldn't touch his wounds.

"Thanks"

"No problem so breakfast?"

"Sure"

They went downstairs to get some breakfast before they had to head out to school. The walk to school was hard at first but after a few minutes Sasuke's body loosened up and he was able to move with less pain which he was thankful for. He was hoping to make it all day but he wasn't dumb enough to push himself ether he also knew that Kiba wouldn't let him. He was nervous about walking into school with Kiba beside him he knew Kiba's friends didn't like him. He really wasn't in the mood nor condition to get beat up today, but Kiba said he would protect him.

They had actually managed to get into the school without any of Kiba's friends ambushing them which pleased Sasuke. He had written down that he was going to see Kakashi and that he would meet Kiba in first period. Kiba just said okay he didn't expect Sasuke to talk when they were at school. He knew Sasuke would only talk when they were alone and that was fine with him. They had a secret together and Kiba liked that.

Sasuke went down to the counselor's office he didn't have an appointment nor did he have one yesterday but there was just something Sasuke had to do. The secretary gave him a smile and asked if he wanted to see Kakashi. Sasuke just gave a nod and the secretary told him he was in his office alone that it was alright for him to go in. Sasuke gave a small smile as thanks and headed to the back office.

He knocked lightly on the half open door and heard Kakashi say to come in. once inside Kakashi looked up and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Hello there Sasuke what a nice surprise I didn't expect you to come in today. I had heard that you were away yesterday I hope everything is alright."

Sasuke walked over to one of the black plastic chairs and took a seat. Slowly he took a deep breath as Kakashi reached over and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. He placed it in front of Sasuke.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about before class?"

"He…hello"

Kakashi gave a smile

"Hello there Sasuke"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakashi couldn't help but smile Sasuke talked he finally talked. After all these years he broke through and said something even just one word spoke volumes for Sasuke.

"Would you like to sit down and talk for a bit or do you want to go to class?"

Sasuke went and sat down on one of the black plastic chairs Kakashi had in his office. It was a fairly large office once all of the boxes were finally put away. The window was big so all of the morning sun lit up the room.

"So how are you feeling? You still look rather beat up the bullies haven't let up I see."

"I wanted to get some information about Universities. I don't know what one I want to go to in the fall."

"Ok we can definitely do that and you don't have to whisper, but if it makes you feel better then I understand."

Kakashi then went and began to explain the whole process of applying for University and which ones would be better suited for Sasuke. the problem was becoming that Sasuke really didn't know what he wanted to do when he got older. He thought about being a detective so he could catch his brother's killer. Though growing up when his brother was alive he always wanted to be in the music industry. Sasuke made his way down to his math class. First period was basically almost over so there wasn't a point in going to the remaining five minutes.

Once the bell rang and the kids came out of the classroom Sasuke entered and went straight to his seat. Or he would have if it wasn't for Gai getting a hold of him.

"Ah my youthful student has returned I miss you yesterday. The classroom just isn't the same without your burst of youthful energy and intelligence."

Sasuke just gave a nervous smile and tried to coax his way to his seat. He was hoping someone else would walk in soon to distract Gai. Thankfully he was correct a poor student did enter allowing Sasuke to flee to the safety of his seat. A few moments later a few more students showed up the ones Sasuke calls the bullies. They missed a whole day without him there yesterday so of course they came right up to his desk and started.

"Hey freak look at you all back in school. Here I thought they finally decided to let the freaks not attend."

"Haha seems like you need to be taught an extra lesson today."

The one boy took Sasuke's books and threw them on the ground.

"Oops you better pick those up freak."

There were now three of them all surrounding Sasuke's desk he was trapped in between them all.

"Why don't you leave him alone."

Sasuke looked up and saw that Kiba was there. The others turned around they were shocked that Kiba had said that to them. He was always the first one to join in on the fun.

"Kiba you must be confused this is the freak we're talking about here."

"I know who you're talking about now get out of here and stay away from him."

"What the hell do you mean stay away from him just last week you were joining in."

"No I wasn't I wasn't doing anything to stop it but I wasn't joining in. Now I'm doing something to stop it. So get the hell away from him he's with me now."

"You wanna join the freak fine but watch out you never know when you'll get it next."

With that the three boys walked away and over to take their seats. Kiba picked up Sasuke's books and handed them to him then took his seat.

"Are you ok?"

Sasuke opened his one notebook and wrote down on it.

'Ya but what are you doing? They could come after you because you're around me.'

"So what I can handle myself. I told you I like being friends and hanging out with you. If people don't like it then too bad."

Sasuke gave a small smile of thanks to Kiba it was his first friend in a long time. Gai started the lesson after that they didn't say anything. Kiba was too busy trying to understand the lesson and Sasuke was too busy writing down lyrics to a song. Kiba looked over every now and then to make sure Sasuke was okay. He did notice that he always wrote in his one black notebook what he had no clue. He was curious though especially after finding out that Sasuke could play the piano like no one else. Kiba had to admit he was nervous about lunch today his friends would be meeting Sasuke officially for the first time. He knew that Naruto didn't want anything to do with Sasuke he was hoping that he wouldn't be too mean to him. Especially after finding out what happened to Sasuke to make him not talk he needed friends.

The bell rang signally that it was the end of the period and the start of lunch. Kiba took a deep breath and gathered his things.

"Come on you're gonna sit with me and my friends for lunch today."

Sasuke could help but give him a look that asked if he was sure that was a good idea.

"It'll be fine like I said you're my friend we're living together they are just going to have to get over it. Besides I spoke to them about it yesterday the only one that had that an issue with it was Naruto everyone else was ok with it."

Kiba put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders to guide him towards the door. He was trying to get Sasuke to see that it would be okay. The problem was Sasuke was so shy and timid after all of these years of abuse and pain. Sure he could get up in front of a bunch of horny men and take his clothes off but that was different. This was high school where you could get beat up by just what you wear it was a free for all.

After stopping off at their lockers which was new for Sasuke he usually just headed straight to the library at lunch. They made their way down to the café to meet Kiba's friends. Most of which have bullied or beat him up once or twice so to say Sasuke wasn't looking forward to this would be an understatement. He really didn't know if he could fully trust Kiba yet he was starting to regret ever telling him what happened. Kiba was a bully still he didn't bully him anymore but he did other people still what's really stopping him from bullying him again.

They entered the café and everyone slowly started to look at them. It was rare to ever find Sasuke going into the café especially with Kiba right beside him that never happens. Kiba guided him over to his table which a few friends were missing, Naruto, Kankurou, lee, and Chouji. Kiba was a little suspicious with those four missing they always picked on Sasuke the worst he didn't want something bad to happen. The others looked up from their lunch and conversations to meet Sasuke. They had all agreed to give it a try after all if Kiba liked him he really couldn't be that bad.

"Guys this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Tamari."

"Hey Sasuke come sit over here." Tamari said as she pulled him over to sit in between her and Ino.

Kiba was suspicious of Tamari she really didn't have any interest in doing this just the other day but today she was all for it. Maybe Shikamaru had spoken to her to get her to understand that just because Sasuke doesn't talk doesn't mean he's not a cool guy. Kiba sat down beside Shikamaru and Shino.

"Where were you yesterday?" Shikamaru asked who was also keeping an eye on Sasuke and Tamari

"Ya I was at home mom really needed me to work on the basement to get it done so I was doing that yesterday."

"I think you're hiding something."

"What makes you think that Shino?"

"You're mother is easy going so that is a possibility but I don't think that's the reason. Just like I don't believe Sasuke got all those injuries from bullies. He hasn't gotten beat up in a few days he shouldn't have new ones on him. So my guess is that you discovered something about Sasuke when you did Iruka's project together and now your both hiding it."

"Sasuke's a good guy he's actually pretty cool even if he doesn't talk. As for the injuries it's his story to tell if he wishes to tell it."

"Fair enough" Shikamaru said

It went that way for the rest of the lunch hour. Sasuke was stuck listening to the girls talk about anything and everything. He very quickly missed the quietness of the library where he could work on his extra courses and the work that he missed from yesterday. Sasuke had decided he would stay and play out the pain he really didn't want to fall too far behind in his courses. After the lunch bell rang signally that it was time to get to class Kiba and Sasuke headed off in different directions. Kiba told Sasuke he would meet him out front after school so they could walk back home together. Sasuke gave a nod and then headed over to his locker. He opened his locker only for it to be slammed shut by Naruto. He was also with the missing other three from today at lunch. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster he didn't know what was going on. The boys surrounded him and he was alone in the hallway no chance of a teacher or someone to step in and stop the fight.

"So you really are dumb enough to think that Kiba wanted to be friends with your pathetic ass." Naruto said

Sasuke just kept trying to get away but Kankurou just kept pushing him right up against the locker each time he got harder and harder.

"What's wrong you don't want to be friends anymore?" Kankurou teased the injured Sasuke.

"Oh I think he wants to be real good friends. Ain't that right freak?" Naruto said

"Why don't we show him how close of friends we all can be." Kankurou said as he grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled him down the hall and into the men's washroom. The rest of the group followed behind him. Naruto already knew what was going to happen he had thought it would be a great way to fix this little problem. Chouji and Lee on the other hand had no idea what was going on they just thought they were going to beat him up and tease him.

Once inside the bathroom Kankurou threw Sasuke down to the floor then shook off his hand where he had pieces of Sasuke's hair in it. Sasuke didn't know what was going on they never did anything like this before.

"You wanna be real good and close friends don't ya freak. We're gonna make you very close to us aren't we Naruto."

"Oh ya you'll be so close to us you'll be begging for more."

Naruto went and kicked Sasuke right in the head knocking him over onto the ground it also made his vision blur for a few seconds. That was all Kankurou needed to take his belt off and tie it around Sasuke's wrists then to the bottom of the heater in the bathroom.

"Ok what are w doing here I thought you said we were just going to harass him and beat him up a little you never said we we're tying him down." Lee said

"You're ether apart of this or you're not decided if not then get the fuck out." Naruto said

Chouji and Lee looked at each other then took a look at Sasuke before walking out of there. Leaving Sasuke tied up with Naruto and Kankurou.

"So you actually thought Kiba wanted to be friends with your pathetic ass? Kiba's just looking for a new fuck toy or did he not tell you that? At the beginning of the year that's all he would talk bout is how he wanted to fuck your brains out." Naruto laughed at the worried and hurt look on Sasuke's face.

"I guess he didn't tell you how we all share everything including fuck toys in this group. Like we said we're all close." Kankurou said as he undid his jeans getting himself ready for some serious fun. He was already getting hard just by looking at how scared Sasuke was he knew that this was going to be so much fun.

Naruto went and straddled Sasuke's upper body with the way Sasuke was tied up his body was slightly off the ground when Naruto stood right in front of his face he was perfect level to his crotch. Naruto reached down and pulled Sasuke's hair pulling his head back.

"If you pretend to enjoy it it'll go by faster. You look like a whore though to me so you won't have to do very much pretending. I'm sure your hard just thinking about me and Kankurou fucking you."

Naruto punched Sasuke hard across his jaw making his mouth bleed from it. He undid his jeans as well and pulled down his boxers. He then snaked his hand back through Sasuke's hair and pulled as hard as he could on it.

"Suck it whore."

Sasuke didn't open his mouth he tried to look away he wasn't going to do this he couldn't handle doing this anymore he just wanted to be left alone.

"No? I think he needs some motivation eh Kankurou?"

"Sure looks like he does to me. Though he'll regret not cooperating."

Naruto punched Sasuke hard in the jaw again and Kankurou kicked his ribs over and over again until he heard a snap. There was blood running down Sasuke's mouth and side of his head from Naruto's assault. Now both Naruto and Kankurou were standing in front of Sasuke with her hard dicks out.

"Now you're going to suck both of us whore so open up. or do you want more punishment?" Naruto said as he pulled on Sasuke's hair again ripping more out. Sasuke slowly opened his bloody mouth and Naruto didn't waste anytime he just shoved it all in. he fucked Sasuke's mouth making him choke and not caring about it. After a few moments he pulled Sasuke's head off and turned his head to Kankurou's hard cock next. He was bigger so it was harder for Sasuke to adjust he kept gagging when he was forced to take it all in his mouth. After a few moments Kankurou pulled out.

"Now it's time for the real fun."

Kankurou went and undid Sasuke's pants pulling them off and then his boxers. Sasuke tried his best to fight against him but Naruto kept punching and kicking Sasuke. Kankurou grabbed both of Sasuke's legs and pulled them apart so he could get in between his legs.

"Naruto come hold his legs."

Naruto turned and straddled Sasuke's lower half but he was facing Kankurou. He grabbed each leg making them spread as far apart as he could. He then lifted them up a bit so they could see his ass perfectly.

"Move back more so his ass is way up in the air so I can get deep inside of him."

Naruto moved back so his ass was right on top of Sasuke's face. He did it on purpose so he could make Sasuke lick his ass. Sasuke tried to move but his body was too sore he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"Seeing how you're right there stick your tongue out and start licking my ass. Your already an ass licker might as well keep at it whore."

Sasuke would never do that it was just too damn disgusting he could never ever do that no matter what.

"He really hasn't learned his lesson yet not to disobey us Kankurou."

"So the whore needs to learn the hard way eh fine with me."

Kankurou shoved two fingers inside of Sasuke's tight hole. His body instantly tightened up more at the sudden pain that filled his body. Kankurou kept roughly finger fucking Sasuke making sure he missed his sweet spot every time.

"You want this to stop start licking whore." Naruto said as Kankurou shoved in two more fingers.

"You're a tight whore eh my dicks gonna feel so fucking great deep inside of you."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he stuck out his tongue and started to lick Naruto's asshole.

"Mm there ya go whore now you're playing along."

Kankurou pulled his fingers out and started to spit on Sasuke's ass. He then moved it around with his finger and then inside his ass.

"That's all the lube a whore like you needs."

He then without any warning shoved all of his hard dick inside of Sasuke's sore ass. He didn't wait for Sasuke to get use to it he just started to pound him hard and as deep as he could go. Sasuke could feel pain all throughout his body as Kankurou fucked him.

"Ah he's so tight it feels amazing being deep inside of him."

"I can't wait to fuck this whore."

After ten minutes Kankurou was done Sasuke could feel his cum all the way inside of him. Naruto let his legs go as Kankurou pulled out. His cock was dripping with cum Naruto quickly moved so Kankurou could go over to Sasuke's face and he shoved his cum soaked cock inside Sasuke's mouth.

"Clean it up bitch. Don't act like you don't love the taste of cum. You still got one more round to go after all."

And with that Naruto spread Sasuke's legs apart again and shoved himself deep inside of Sasuke. Kankurou's cum didn't make any difference it was still rough and hard with now Naruto deep inside of him. Kankurou kept his dick inside of Sasuke's mouth the whole time. All Sasuke could taste was cum and it took everything in him not to just bite down on it. Fifteen minutes later Naruto was done. He to then shoved his cock inside Sasuke's mouth to get it clean. That's when he had a fun idea.

"You really love cum eh whore well we can't forget about you now can we. Grab that leg Kankurou."

Kankurou grabbed the left leg and Naruto grabbed the right. Kankurou didn't know what Naruto was getting at but he just followed. They pulled his legs up so high that his won dick was right in front of his face.

"Hold his mouth open and don't let him close it."

Kankurou grabbed Sasuke's mouth with the other hand holding it open. Naruto then used his other hand and started to jerk Sasuke off. Sasuke tried to resist the feeling of someone else's touch but he couldn't he found himself getting harder and harder with the way Naruto touched him.

"Look at how hard he's getting. You really are a dirty whore eh getting fucked by two guys in the bathroom now your all hard." Kankurou teased

"You're gonna cum soon too I can feel your getting so close " Naruto teased as he squeezed Sasuke's dick a little more bringing him over the edge. Sasuke cam hard and it went into his mouth and all over his face. He tried to spit it out but Kankurou put his hand over his mouth making his swallow it. They then let go of his legs and pulled their pants back up. Kankurou took his belt back from Sasuke's wrists.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this whore. Though judging by how much you enjoyed yourself we'll have to do this more often." Kankurou teased as he kicked Sasuke once again in the head.

"Don't worry we'll make sure we tell Kiba how good of a fuck you are. So tonight he can have all the fun he wants with you." Naruto said as him and Kankurou left a bloody and half naked Sasuke on the bathroom floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lee and Chouji ran down the hall to get to their next class. They shared it with Kiba and they knew that he would be asking where they were for lunch. As well as why they were late for class. They went into the classroom and made their way to their seats right beside Kiba. Without skipping a beat Kiba leaned over to them.

"Where were you guys at lunch?"

Lee and Chouji just looked at each other before Chouji spoke.

"We were in the library studying for a really big test we have tomorrow."

"Now you know I don't believe you. You never miss lunch Chouji. So where were you really?"

Lee was about to open his mouth and say something when the teacher interupted them.

"Boys pay attention this is important. You can have your conversations later."

That ended the conversation between the three of them, for now. Kiba didn't believe them when they said they were in the library. Chouji never missed lunch ever and Lee wasn't one for the quiteness of the library. Kiba knew they were his friends but he also knew that they didn't like Sasuke. So Kiba couldn't say that he trusted them one hundred percent at the moment. What bothered him more so was the absence of Naruto and Kankurou. The two of them were definately the worst in the group for bullying Sasuke or anyone for that matter. Kiba just couldn't wait for the day to be over with so he could go home with Sasuke. He could tell at lunch that he was uncomfortable. Which is understandable after all he was use to the quiteness of the library so a loud cafe really was a lot to take in all at once. Especially when you got Sakura and Ino chatting away in your ear the whole time.

Sasuke slowly emerged out from the bathroom. He could barely walk he was in so much pain. He wasn't healed from the last few weeks with his father and the club. This just put him over the edge and the pain was unberable for him. He decided that he would go home instead of going to the rest of his classes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle any of this for much longer. He was suppose to meet Kiba after school to go back to his place but he couldn't do that not after what Naruto and Kankurou had said. He couldn't take the chance that they were right. After all Kiba was a bully so who's to say that he wasn't just fucking with his mind. Sasuke left the school after getting his books he needed to get his homework done so he could could graduate and get the hell out of this town.

The walk home was horrific his whole body screamed at him to stop and just lay down. He was only half way there when he colapsed onto the ground. It took him a few minutes before he got up and headed down an alley to take a short cut home. The sooner he got there the better that's when he realised that his place is where his father would be. He didn't go to work last night and he would know that by now. He would be furious at him more pain would be coming his way once he got home. He stopped and slowly slid down the alley wall to the ground. He couldn't go to Kiba's for obvious reasons and now he couldn't go home his father would surely kill him for missing work. He didn't have anywhere to go except school but even know Naruto and Kankurou were there. Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just sat there in the alley thinking about how he could get out of this. He knew he had to go back to school tomorrow he had to go to school to graduate but how could he? Maybe he could switch all of his courses to corospondance courses that way he didn't have to go back to school and he could still graduate. His mind was swimming and the pain was getting worse and worse. He couldn't resist the call of darkness anymore slowly Sasuke closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him.

School had finally ended and Kiba went to his locker to put his books away before he headed over to the front enterence of the school to meet Sasuke. He was hoping that Sasuke was doing okay he knew that he was really sore and hurting this morning, but Sasuke refused to stay home. He didn't want to miss that much school and fall behind. School was very important to Sasuke and for reasons Kiba didn't understand until recently. The sooner he graduated the sooner he could go away to University and get away from his parents more specfically his father. Kiba got to the front of the school and Sasuke wasn't there yet. So he waited just thinking that Sasuke had to get his books and his missed work from the previous two days that he had missed. It wasn't until ten minutes had gone by that he began to worry. Shikamaru had emerged from the school and saw Kiba still standing there so he made his way over.

"It's not like you to still be hanging around school."

"I'm waiting for Sasuke."

"Why?"

"He's staying at my place right now."

"Why?"

"I told you it's his story to tell. I'm worried though he's ten minutes late."

"Well let's go look for him maybe."

"I don't want to miss him and he thinks I just left him though."

Lee and Chouji came out of the school and saw that Kiba and Shikamaru were standing out front still. They walked over to them and Lee was first to quickly speak.

"Look don't kick our ass we didn't know it was going to go down like that really Kiba we didn't."

"Lee what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked

"Lee's right we didn't know honest Kiba we just thought they wanted to scare him kick him around a little bit. We didn't expect anything like that to happen to him."

"Okay one of you tell me right now what the hell it is that your talking about." Kiba said

"You don't know do you?" Lee asked

"Know what?"

"You're not standing here waiting for us to kill us?" Chouji asked

"No I'm standing here waiting for Sasuke. Why what the hell did you do?"

"It was all Naruto's idea we idn't know he was going to bring Kankurou and do that to Sasuke."

"Do what?"

"Lee the whole story." Shikamaru said

"Naruto came up to us after lunch yesterday and said he had a plan to scare Sasuke so he wouldn't want to hang around you. He was worried about his rep. He told us to meet him after lunch today by Sasuke's locker. To skip lunch and meet him. When we got there Kankurou was there with Naruto they said he were just going to intimadate Sasuke so he wouldn't hang around. It started off alright we just pushed him around and that's when Kankurou started talking weird. He kept saying how they were going to show him how close all of us really are. That friends share everything. Kankurou grabbed Sasuke by the hair and started to drag him down to the bathroom. We followed and Naruto and Kankurou kicked him and throw him to the ground. That's when Kankurou took off his belt and tied Sasuke down to the radiator. We asked what they were doing that this wasn't part of the plan. Naruto just said we're ether in it or not to decided. I don't know what they did to Sasuke we left and we've been avoiding Naruto and Kankurou the rest of the day."

"You left Sasuke alone with those two tied up? So he couldn't defend himself or run? You left him there?" Kiba said

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Shikamaru asked

"We didn't know that was going to happen. We haven't seen Sasuke all day we went and checked the bathroom after class and he wasn't there so they let him go but we don't know what they did to him if anything." Chouji said

"I can't believe you two would do that to him. He's been through enough he didn't need any of that to go with it. Now who knows where he is!" Kiba said

Kiba was furious Sasuke was already in enough pain he couldn't handle anymore and if he wasn't in school they he didn't know where he could be. He needed to find Sasuke he probably went back to his house which is just a bad idea all in itself. He had to go to Sasuke's place an dmake sure he was okay. He couldn't stay there he was sure that his father would be pissed that he didn't go to work. There was no telling what Sasuke's father would do to him.

"I gotta go find him I'll deal with you two later."

With that Kiba left and headed towards Sasuke's place. He didn't know what to think part of him wanted Sasuke to be there so he would at least know where he is. The other part didn't want him to be there for he knew what his father would be doing to him if he was. If Sasuke went back to his place his father would be taking out his anger on him then forcing him to go back to work in that club. At this rate Sasuke would be dead within the next week from pure exhaustion and starvation. Assuming he didn't die from blood lost or pain from all of the beatings he's been getting. Kiba was furious at Chouji and Lee for just walking away and leaving Sasuke there. To not even go and get help so someone could get Sasuke away from them. Then there was Naruto and Kankurou who Kiba was sure he would kill tomorrow when he sees them. If he wanted to be friends with Sasuke that was his business and not any of theirs. He was going to let them have it tomorrow that was for dam sure.

Kiba finally got to Sasuke's place and knocked on the door. A few minutes later Sasuke's father came to the door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Is Sasuke here?"

"No that little fucker isn't here. He didn't bother coming home last night so if you find him tell him to get his ass home and give me my fucking money!"

That was all that was said before Fugaku slammed the door in Kiba's face. It took a minute for Kiba to recover from that. Sasuke hadn't been there all night and all he cared about was money. Kiba turned and headed down to his home hoping that maybe Sasuke went there after what happened. A small speck of hope began to fill his chest. If Sasuke was there then at least he could see him and make sure that he was okay. Sasuke had to be at his home if not Kiba was sure he would lose his mind wondering and worrying all night long.

Kiba got home and tried the door it was locked. The hope that once filled his chest began to fade. Kiba took his key out and unlocked the door. He walked in only to find no one was there not even his mother. He quickly took his shoes off and ran up the stairs to see if Sasuke was alseep in the room. He was a genuis after all he could figure out how to get into a place easily enough. Though Sasuke wasn't in the bedroom either Kiba was all alone in the house with nothing but a worried heart. Now he didn't know what to do Sasuke was no where to be found not here or at his place. Kiba stood in the middle of the bedroom just looking back at the bed where Sasuke was sleeping just last night. All Kiba could do was just stand there and stare at the empty bed. He didn't know what to do. Kiba stood there in the room but the room wasn't empty it was quickly filled with his fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kiba didn't know what to do Sasuke wasn't home and he wasn't here. So where the hell could he be? Kiba's mind was racing with possiblities. He could still be at the school but then again from what he's seen of Sasuke's routine he couldn't be. With the bullies and his father Sasuke always got out of there as soon as possible to avoid the bullies that hung around. Maybe he was still walking home and Kiba missed him. He could have been in a lot of pain and taking longer to get there. But then again Kiba took the quickest way so he would have passed him. The hospital maybe he got beat up really bad by Naruto and Kankurou and he needed to go to the hospital to get fixed up. With his other injuries that was a possiblity. Only Sasuke didn;t go to the hospital any other time he was hurt in the last few months.

As much as he hated to admit it right now but what Kiba needed was an adult. More specifically his mother she would know what to do. Kiba went downstairs to find his mother. He checked the kitchen first she was usually in there when he got home making something for dinner. Only his mother wasn't there just a note sitting on the table. Foolishly Kiba' s hopes began to rise thinking Sasuke did come back here and his mother took him to the hospital. Kiba went and picked up the note and read it.

_'Honey,_

_I got called away to a business meeting with your father. I'll be back tomorrow night some time. I'll also be speaking with your father about Sasuke and this club of his. Let Sasuke know and make sure he understands that he is staying with us. I will not allow him back into that house no matter what. There's plenty of left overs for dinner just warm something up and get your homework done. If Sasuke is too sore tomorrow morning for school make sure he stays home. He needs to heal before he can graduate. My phone is broken it is at the store getting fixed so if you need something just ask the neighboors next door. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow night sometime._

_Mom'_

'Shit' That was the only thought that went through Kiba's mind. What the hell was he supose to do now? It's not like he could go to the next door neighboor and ask them for help. Kiba could see that conversation in his mind. _'Yes hi I have a mute friend that I use to bully up until a few months ago. His father beats him and starves him so I had him come over here where he works for my father in a sex club. And today at school he got beat up by my two friends and now I can't find him.' _ Ya that's going to go over real well. Kiba knw he was in over his head Sasuke could be anywhere and he had no clue as to where he should even start to look for him. Kiba had no choice he needed help so he would have to call someone that was smart and would keep all of this quiet from everyne else. He needed Shikamaru. Letting out a sigh Kiba reached for his cell phone and dialed Shikamaru's number all he could do now was hope he answered. After three rings he did in his usual lazy voice.

"Hello Kiba."

"Hey how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID is a great invention."

"Oh ya right I forgot."

"Ya did you find Sasuke is he alright?"

"That's actually why I'm calling you I can't find him."

"He's probably at home you'll see him tomorrow at school."

"That's the thing though he's not at his home, I went over there and checked. His father hasn't seen him. He's not here and I don't know what to do. My ma's on a buisness trip over night she won't be back till tomorrow night and pops is out on business still to."

"Ok so what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know what to do that's why I'm calling you I have no idea what I should do. I don't even know what Naruto and Kankurou did to him what if he's out there seriously injured?"

"Look just calm down I'll come over there and we can go out looking for him and see if we can find him. He might just be sore and taking a bit to get back to his place or yours. I'll be there in fifteen just try and calm down."

"Ok I'll try and I'll see ya soon thanks Shika."

You could hear a sigh on the phone.

"Troublesome."

Then there was a click signaling that Shikamaru hung up his cell phone. Kiba was glad and lucky to have a friend like Shikamaru that would just come over and help him when he needed it. There had been a few times where Shikamaru had come over and helped Kiba out. From helping with homework to his parents arguing and he needed to escape for a little while from the noise. Shikamaru seemed to live a very plain and ordinary life but that's how Shikamaru liked it boring. Kiba took a deep breath in soon Shikamaru would be here and they would go out and look for Sasuke. All he could do now was wait and hope that Sasuke was all ok and was just taking his time getting home.

_A/N:_

_Ok I'm back it's a short chapter I know and I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. I've been working on my novel which is Behind Closed Doors I'm editing it and converting it to my novel which will have the same story just different names obviously. I'va also been working on putting my writing and poems up on my website which if you'd like you can check it out its _._ it's just been created by myself so I'm loading my work onto it but there is still some poems up. I'm working on updating all my stories and maybe even a new one so bare with me while I get back into the swing of things. The good news is my writers block is no more so tomorrow look for more updates. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shikamaru let out a sigh this all really was troublesome. However, if Sasuke was out in this weather then it would be a problem. Not to mention that there was something seriously wrong with Sasuke. You'd have to be blind not to notice the bruises on him in the past few months and as weird as it sounded Sasuke became even more quiet and withdrawn from people. When he was in class he was always staring off into space and then at lunch he was in the library in the corner. It was like he had a phobia of people all of a sudden. Sure Sasuke wasn't popular but he wasn't afraid to be around people either he just preferred to be on his own most of the time. Every now and then you would see him with Neji or Gaara when he didn't want to be alone on the rare occasion.

Sasuke was different than anyone in the school but he got Shikamaru intrigued to say the least. Shikamaru was very intelligent, lazy but intelligent he could easily be giving Sasuke a good run for his money for the best in the school. However, he was lazy and had no interest in doing any extra work then what was needed to be done. Which frustrated not only his parents, but every single teacher he has ever had. He did love puzzles though and that's exactly what Sasuke was this big huge mystery a puzzle just waiting to be solved. And boy did Shikamaru crave to solve it. He knew something must be going on with Sasuke's home life. After all what parent doesn't know why their kid doesn't speak. What parent sees their kid in bruises and cuts almost every day and doesn't do anything to stop the bullying or move said kid to a different school. Combine that with the fact that he was spending the night at Kiba's well let's just say it doesn't take a genius to fight out Sasuke's being abused. Which is why Shikamaru decided he would go out in this weather and help look for Sasuke. If he didn't go back to Kiba's then he either had to go home which wouldn't be a good idea or stay out in the storm which wouldn't be a good idea. Either way Shikamaru couldn't just turn a blind eye to the situation.

Walking up to Kiba's door Shikamaru knocked and waited for Kiba to answer. He was glad to be out of the storm it was starting to get bad and he was dreading having to go back out into it to try and find Sasuke. Kiba came and answered the door letting Shikamaru in for a few minutes to warm up before going back out there.

"Hey thanks so much man."

"Well I can't just ignore the fact that Sasuke is most likely out in this. Even if it's troublesome."

"I hope he's not out in this storm but at the same time I really hope he's not back at his place."

"Will his father be home?"

"Ya he is."

"So if Sasuke goes back there he's going to get hurt I'm assuming."

"Ya his father's really abusive towards him I found out from that project Iruka gave to us."

"So how bad is it?"

"Almost as bad as the reason why he doesn't talk."

Shikamaru was shocked that Kiba said that. Kiba couldn't possibly know why Sasuke doesn't talk could he?

"Did he talk to you?"

"Ya the other night he said two words to me and then last night he told me what happened and its bad. I feel like shit for bullying him for those four years. He has every reason not to talk and every reason to not be okay."

"Sasuke witnessed what happened to his brother?"

"Ya he saw his brother being shot trying to protect him and then the guy for a lack of a better word tortured Sasuke for a few hours. He actually passed out next to his brother's dead body trying to save him. His life for the last four years have been nothing but a horror show and I bullied him for it."

"Well that makes sense why you all of a sudden wanted to be friends with Sasuke."

"He's a cool guy even if he doesn't talk to people. Yesterday I was showing him around the house and we went into the library where the piano is and it was like he was mesmerized. You could tell that that meant a lot to him but I don't know why. He sat down and he played and I've never heard anything like it he's amazing at it. I thought I had him figured out but in the last two days I've realized that I really don't have a clue as to who he is."

"Sounds to me like you're starting to crush a little."

"I don't know maybe I am but what's important right now is finding him. Then I'll worry about what I feel afterwards."

"Agreed where do we start?"

"I really don't know I already went to his house like I said."

"Well let's walk down towards the school and look around there. If he's not around there then we'll have to think of something."

"Alright"

They both bundled up so they wouldn't get too wet in this storm and then they headed out to try and find Sasuke. They were both hoping that he had gotten out of this storm and was some place safe.

Sasuke was woken up by the sound of thunder that filled the sky. He was soaking wet and shivering from the coldness in the storm. The pain that filled his body earlier was there but with it was a whole new pain brought on by Naruto and Kankurou's attack. The last few months had been complete hell for Sasuke between working at that club and his father's beatings he was so close to breaking. What Naruto and Kankurou did to him it just brought up all these memories from that night he was attacked and his brother killed. His body was screaming in pain and so was his mind he couldn't handle much more of this. To top it all off it was pouring outside and he couldn't go home nor could he go to Kiba's out of the fear of what Naruto and Kankurou had said. Sasuke wanted to believe that it wasn't true but how could he? Kiba bullied him for years because he couldn't talk yes he had been nice the last two days but maybe that was just some cruel joke. His father was the owner of that club how was he supposed to know if Kiba was like his father or not. Sasuke knew that he needed a plan he had to figure something out.

He couldn't stay out in this storm all night but he didn't have anywhere else to go. He needed money but he didn't have any his father always took it from him. If he had money then he could get a motel room and sleep and take a hot shower, but the only way he could get money was going to work and that thought made his heart break. He didn't want to do that job anymore but how could he argue that it didn't pay well. Sasuke easily made two grand a night with that he could get a motel room for the month and start saving up for university. Sasuke knew what he had to do he knew he had to go back and work there. Maybe he could cut down the hours now that he wasn't with his father he could slow down so he wasn't so exhausted. If he could get the money for his university then the end would justify the means he could get out of this city and away from everyone and be happy. With that thought in mind Sasuke got up and headed towards work he had to do this so he could get out of the hell he was living in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Kiba went to school early hoping he would find Sasuke there. They weren't able to find him last night and that worried Kiba more then he wanted to admit. Kiba never thought they would become so close after all this time. If you had told Kiba three years ago that he would be worried sick about Sasuke and spending all night out in the rain looking for him. Kiba would have laughed in their face no way would he have believed it in a million years. Now here he was in school an hour early sitting in his first period class waiting for Sasuke to come in. Kiba didn't know what happened yesterday for Sasuke to leave but he had a good idea that Naruto and Kankurou had something to do it with. Chouji and Le said that Naruto had approached them stating that they were going to beat Sasuke up so he wouldn't hang with them, but they left with Sasuke tied down to the heat radiator in the boys bathroom. There's no telling what Naruto and Kankurou did to him. There was only a few minutes left before the bell would ring signally that it was time for first period when Sasuke came into the class room. Instead of sitting in the back where Kiba was he took a seat in the front left corner the furthest away from Kiba as possible. Kiba was going to get up and go speak with Sasuke when Iruka came in to start the class. Kiba would have to wait till later to speak with Sasuke which was okay because he had the next period with him. Kiba also felt better being able to at least see that Sasuke was alive and here. That didn't mean that he was alright but at least he was here and Kiba could talk to him and hopefully figure things out.

English seemed to go on forever Kiba just wanted it to be over so he could speak with Sasuke next period. Finally the bell rang signaling that it was time for second period which for Kiba was math. Math was hands down his most hated subject, but at least he could hopefully sit beside Sasuke and speak with him. Kiba waited until Sasuke left before he did and he followed Sasuke he wanted to make sure he was able to sit beside him this time. Sasuke went to the back where he usually sat in math and Kiba went to sit right beside him. This was the first time he got a good look at Sasuke since yesterday and what he saw broke his heart. Sasuke had bruising all over his face and even his neck. He could see the marks on his wrists that were from whatever Naruto and Kankurou used to tie him up with. Kiba could feel rage filling his entire being at what his two best friends did to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't deserve the shit that people put him through. He was a teenager that went through an unspeakable trauma and he was lucky to still be alive. Sasuke fought every single day of his life since that day four years ago. His parents were insane and his father was abusive the last thing Sasuke deserved was to be bullied and beat up at school as well.

"Sasuke where were you last night?"

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge that Kiba had said anything he just kept looking forward.

"What happened yesterday you didn't show up. I went to your place and your father said you weren't there. You didn't come back to my place last night. I don't understand what happened?"

Again Sasuke didn't say anything he just listened to the lesson Gai was giving them even though he already knew it. Kiba let out a sigh he knew he should be paying attention especially because math was his worse subject, but he just couldn't.

"Chouji and Lee told me at the end of the day that Naruto and Kankurou had you in the bathroom. What happened?"

For the third time Kiba didn't get an answer and he just gave up for now. When the lesson was over he would try and get Sasuke to talk during lunch hour. Right when the bell rung Kiba turned to speak with Sasuke instead all he got was a note from him before Sasuke walked out. Kiba opened it and read what it said.

'Why don't you go ask your best friends after all you share everything right.'

Kiba was confused about that last part about them sharing everything. It made no sense to him, but he knew it would make sense to Naruto and Kankurou. So he decided to leave Sasuke be for right now until he knew the whole story and for that he needed to find Naruto and Kankurou. Kiba knew they would be meeting everyone in the café so he headed for there. He wasn't going to just ignore this Sasuke was his friend he cared about him and he would be dam if he let anyone hurt him.

Sasuke couldn't believe Kiba actually acted like he didn't know anything about what happened to him. if Kiba actually thought he was going to just act like he wasn't trying to hurt him he had another thing coming. Sasuke wasn't going to take this shit anymore he just wanted to do his work, graduate and get the hell out of this town. Sasuke headed to the counselors office he wanted to talk to Kakashi about something. Sasuke got there and gave a nod to the secretary before heading to Kakashi's office he knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Kakashi called

Sasuke walked in to see that Kakashi was thankfully alone so Sasuke went and sat down in one of the chairs across from Kakashi's.

"Sasuke what happened to you?"

Kakashi got up and went around his desk so he could get a better look at Sasuke's injuries. Kakashi went to put his hand on the side of Sasuke's face but Sasuke flinched back. He couldn't help it it was just this natural thing he did now. After his father, the bullies and the clients at the club how could he not be afraid of someone touching him. Kakashi pulled his hand back and leaned against the front of his desk.

"Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you. If you don't know that then there are a lot more deep issues then I originally thought."

"I want to change my courses into correspondence courses so I can do everything from him. Can you help me with that?" Sasuke whispered he was still afraid to speak at a normal level but at least he was talking to Kakashi.

"Well I can help you do that but I would much rather talk about what happened to you. You can't honestly expect me to believe that this sudden decision to leave school doesn't have anything to do with those bruises. Sasuke I want to help you so I need you to talk to me and together we can figure this out. I know you get bullied tell me who did this to you and we can make it better."

"You can't make it better. I just want to do the work on my own so I can graduate and leave this city."

"What does your parents think of this?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you would need their permission and signature to leave school."

"I don't need it for my other course that I take through correspondence."

"That's because you still had your courses here. If you want to be completely on correspondence then you need one of your parent's permission."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't live there anymore and I can't go back."

"Why not Sasuke?"

"Because I can't."

"If you're not there then where are you staying?"

"In a motel for right now."

"How are you able to afford that?"

"I have a job."

"What job would that be that you can afford to stay in a motel room?"

"Doesn't matter it's a job that will keep me away from them and help pay for university. That's all that matters."

"Why do you not want to be with your parents?"

"Because"

"That's not good enough Sasuke. Listen I can substitute for a parent's signature if there is a good enough reason for me to. You those papers signed then you need to at least tell me what's going on at home."

"You have to report everything to the police though and then they will take them away and I'll end up in some foster home and I'll be stuck here."

Kakashi let out a sigh he didn't know what to do. He did have to report any criminal activity that is going on within a household. However if Sasuke didn't tell him then he wouldn't be able to do something to help him. Sasuke hadn't spoken a single word in over four years but he did to him. On some level Sasuke trusts him and he couldn't just not help Sasuke. You could tell the bullies were getting to be extreme judging by how injured Sasuke was. Kakashi really didn't have much of a choice right now.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me where you are staying what motel and you tell me what is going on at home. Then I won't report it and I'll sign you out of school. I want to know what motel you are at though so I can come and see you once a week to make sure you are okay. You're only sixteen Sasuke I'm taking a risk by not reporting anything I want to keep making sure you are alright and we work though this trauma of yours. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal"

Sasuke didn't even have to think about it. It was a no brainer for Kakashi to come see him once a week was nothing compared to his home life. Now all he had to do was finish his courses and save up for university. Sasuke had worked last night and made two grand in one night so it wouldn't take long for him to work four days a week and save up money.

"Alright."

Kakashi said as he went and sat down in the chair beside Sasuke.

"So tell me why did you leave home?"

"After the incident my father's company went downhill. He started to drink more and more and my mom started to do drugs. Everything went so wrong so fast my father started to hurt me, there was nothing in the house, we didn't have any food for weeks I wouldn't be able to eat. I couldn't handle it anymore I was getting sick and he just kept beating me more. My mother didn't even notice or care she just kept acting like nothing was going on. I couldn't take it anymore so I left."

"Did he put these bruises on you?"

"No that was from school."

"Who was it?"

"Just two guys."

"Well if you tell me what happened I can speak to the principal and get them expelled."

"Everyone bullies me, because I don't talk and even if I did start talking to everyone they still would. So there isn't a point in talking to them or anyone really. I just want to be out of schools I can focus on my work and not have to worry about where I am."

"Ok I can understand that. If you change your mind about not talking about it you can always tell me. I'm here to help you and get you through what happened to you. I want to see you graduate and move on to whatever university you choose to go to. I want to see you happy and healthy. So I will sign the papers and today will be your last day here. Now what motel are you staying in?"

"The Riverside Inn room 305."

"Alright how about every Wednesday I come by and see you at one in the afternoon. Does that work for you?"

"Ya that's fine I work at night so."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No"

"Is it illegal?"

"No it's not."

"Fair enough. Well let's get those papers filled out shall we."

Sasuke gave a nod as Kakashi got up and headed around to hid side of the desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out the papers that he would need for Sasuke to leave school. Kakashi couldn't believe how much Sasuke has been through in his life not only was he being bullied he was being abused to. Kakashi was more than happy to sign the papers so Sasuke could get out of the school and away from the bullies. With Sasuke being in a motel than he was away from his parents' abuse and he would be able to heal. It would be nice to see how bad the bruising is if it was just on his face or all over. Kakashi was wondering if he would be able to see it, but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't probably go for that. Once the paper work was filled out Kakashi told Sasuke that he would inform his teachers about the change. Sasuke would have to come back and write the tests and exams but that was when he was ready to do so. He would also drop his work off to the teachers to grade, but he already knew that from last year.

Normally Kakashi wouldn't agree to this, but given Sasuke's situation this just might be what is best for him. So Kakashi would keep a close eye on Sasuke and make sure he was doing alright and taking care of himself. Kakashi could understand how Sasuke wouldn't want to be in a foster home at his age those houses are never a positive experience. Sasuke was sixteen so he would just be thrown out once he turned eighteen. At least this way Sasuke could work and take care of himself and graduate. Sasuke was intelligent he would never deny him of that so Kakashi was confident that Sasuke could handle himself. Once Kakashi was done with Sasuke, Sasuke went to his locker to get his stuff then headed out to his motel room. He had to work tonight so he was going to get some sleep before he had to go. Tomorrow he was off so he could do his school work then. He was only working four days a week so that meant that three days a week he could do his work. All he had to do was make sure he graduated in eight months with the rest of the graduating class.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Wednesday afternoon as Kakashi made his way over to the Riverside Inn to meet with Sasuke for the first time there. That afternoon that Sasuke was in his office had been the last day that Sasuke had been in school. That was just four days ago and Kakashi was hoping he could get more out of Sasuke about his home life, the bullies and most importantly his new found job. Kakashi was worried that Sasuke was in fact doing something illegal. There weren't many jobs out there that a sixteen year old could get and afford to live in a motel for a month. Kakashi pulled up to the motel and parked his car. He walked in and told the desk clerk that he was heading up to room 305 after receiving a nod Kakashi made his way up the stairs to the third floor. He came up to the room and knocked on the door after a moment Sasuke answered. He was wearing just a t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

"Hey" Sasuke whispered as he moved away from the door so Kakashi could come in.

"Hello Sasuke how are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Good." Sasuke said as he went and went and sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room. Kakashi went and sat down in the other one across from the small round table.

"Do you like it here?"

"Ya, Its safe."

"Good that's what matters the most. I know it's hard for you but I want you to try and not whisper alright."

"O…ok" Sasuke said a little louder than he had spoken before.

"How are your courses coming?"

"Good I'm almost done the first book for them so I'll probably go in Monday and hand the work in and get the next books. There are only four books for each subject I like getting all the books done one at a time for each subject. That way I always know what number I'm on for each subject if they are all the same."

"That makes sense. You do have fifteen courses I would imagine it can be confusing at times what you're working on. I wish I came here to speak to you about your courses but I think we both know that's not what I want to discuss with you."

"I know there's only four topics you want to talk about I'm just waiting to see which on you'll pick."

"And what four topics do you think they are?"

"Family, school, my job and trauma."

"Are you going to tell me what your job is?"

"No"

"Fair enough. Seeing as we were already on the topic of school I think I'll continue with that one this time. Then next week we can work on something else."

"I really don't want to talk about any of those four topics, but I made a promise to myself that come September I would be in University. When I go to University I want to be okay and the only way that can happen is if I'm better. The only way for me to be better and alright like everyone else is I have to talk about things that make me uncomfortable. So I'll try and answer your questions."

Kakashi gave Sasuke a warm smile. He was very glad that Sasuke was ready to work through his problems. It really did speak volumes about how much not being in school was a positive change for him.

"Good for you Sasuke. How about we start with the basics. How long have you been bullied?"

"Before the incident I wasn't really popular but no one really bothered me. It wasn't until after the incident and I came back to school was when it really started. When I got into high school it got really bad."

"Which was connected to you not speaking."

"Ya"

"What happened that made you want to leave school last week?"

"Every since that project from the start of the year that Iruka had us working on. The one where the whole class couldn't talk for a week. Things started to change he didn't bully me anymore and we became friends or so I thought. I was staying at his place for a couple of days just over a week ago; he knew what my home life was like from that project. He told me to stay with him and his mother was adamant about me not leaving. I thought we were friends that I finally had a friend after so long without any. He introduced me to his other friends the day before I told you I wanted to leave. There were a few missing and I didn't think anything of it. Went the bell rang I left to go to my locker and that's when the four of them that weren't there jumped me. They dragged me into the bathroom and the one used his belt to tie my wrists to the radiator. That's when two of them left they said they didn't think they were going to do this."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke needed a moment to gather his thoughts together.

"Who were the two that left?"

"Lee and Chouji."

"Okay what happened after they left."

"The other two kept hitting me. I thought they were done and going to leave but then they undid their pants. I tried to get my wrists free but I couldn't. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks after that."

"I could but I think it would be best of you said it."

Sasuke looked down and bit his bottom lip. He very softly whispered.

"They raped me."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No they said Kiba was behind it all that it was his plan all along. I didn't go back to his place that night nor mind. I went to work and used that money to get this place."

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No. it's stupid though, because what they did to me doesn't hurt as much as Kiba's betrayal. He was the first person I spoke to after the incident. He was the only one I told about what happened. I thought he cared. He doesn't though it was all a lie just something to gain my trust only to hurt me."

"This is the perfect example of how words can hurt a lot more than anything physical. I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry you felt like you had no choice but to leave. That should never have happened to you. I wish people more specifically young adults would open their eyes and look deeper into things."

"People don't do that. They just take what they see at face value. It doesn't matter hopefully I'll never see any of them again. When I need to write tests or hand in any of my work I'll go in the morning when no students are there."

"You need to tell me who they are Sasuke. They could do this to someone else something needs to be done."

"I'm not pressing charges."

"You don't have to, but I can't let them be in the school after doing this. They could do this to someone else and I know you don't want that."

Sasuke let out a breath. He didn't want this to happen to anyone else he really didn't. He just dint want everyone to know what happened to him.

"If I tell you you're going to tell the principal and then everyone will find out about it."

"No I will make sure that the name stays in confidentiality. I need to know though Sasuke I know you don't want this to happen to anyone else. I will make sure that this stays quiet."

Kakashi sat there just watching Sasuke think. He could tell that his mind was swimming with different outcomes. Finally after a few moments Sasuke spoke once more.

"It was Kankurou and Naruto."

"Ok thank you now something can be done. I promise between the principal and myself no one will know it was you."

"Okay"

"You've done really good for today I'm proud of you for wanting to get passed everything. It's good that you want to move on and it's amazing that you know you need to put all of this behind you so you can go after your dreams."

"I don't even know what my dreams are aside from going to University."

"That's okay though we have a few months before we have to know for sure. We can figure it out we've narrowed it down to a few choices that's something right there. Celebrate the small accomplishments Sasuke."

"Ya I guess."

"Have you heard from your family?"

"Not yet no. I'm sure my father will come looking sometime, but for right now I'm safe."

"You have my card if something happens I don't care what time of the day or night it is you call me. I will be there for you do you understand."

"Ya"

"Alright I'm going to get going and speak with the principal about what happened. I will see you next Wednesday same time. If something comes up just give me a call or if you want to meet before that and talk, I mean that Sasuke you are my first priority."

"Thanks"

"It was good seeing you and not with anymore injuries. You definitely look better than the last time I saw you."

"I haven't been beat up in almost a week."

"Now that is something for you to celebrate. I'll see you next week."

Sasuke just gave a nod as Kakashi made his way out of his motel room. Sasuke had to admit it was nice talking about what happened. Sasuke felt like he could truly trust Kakashi with anything and so far Kakashi hadn't broken that trust. All Kakashi has done is be patient with him and understanding. When he didn't talk Kakashi didn't get angry or frustrated with him he just simple told him to write. For Kakashi that was good enough for him and he was fine with just waiting until Sasuke was ready to talk. Sasuke could honestly say he had never met anyone like Kakashi before and he found himself truly happy to have met him.

Kakashi made his way back to the school so he could speak with the principal about what happened. He couldn't believe that there were students in the school that would actually rape another student in the bathroom. Kakashi almost didn't believe it, but it was Sasuke who told him and Sasuke had no reason to lie. Sasuke had been through enough in his life he didn't need to make anything up. It made Kakashi sick to think about what those two boys did to Sasuke and for Lee and Chouji not doing something to stop it from happening. Kakashi didn't know what Kiba involvement was but he was going to find out what was going on. There was no excuse for those boys to be in the school doing things like this. Bullying is bad enough with pushing, and name calling but to go as far as this was just unspeakable. Kakashi pulled back into the school and immediately went to the principal's office. After knocking he walked in to find her there alone.

"Afternoon Kakashi, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Something has happened that needs to be addressed immediately."

"Alright sit down."

"Tsunade I just came back from speaking with Sasuke and he has informed me of the reason why he left the school."

"Alright I know he gets bullied."

"He does get bullied only they took it to a whole different level. He informed me that the reason why he quit school was, because he was raped by two boys in the washroom."

"He was what?"

That had Tsunade's full attention. She was used to hearing that Sasuke was being bullied it happened all the time. This though was something else to hear that two of her students had raced another one of her students, one that didn't talk so he couldn't call for help.

"He told me during our appointment today that he was tied down to the radiator in the bathroom and raped by two of the students here Naruto and Kankurou. He also said that they beat him as well as two other students Lee and Chouji were there at the beginning but left after they tied him down. He also mentioned that Naruto and Kankurou told him that it was all Kiba's doing."

"I'm going to call them all in here and speak to them you are welcome to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere I want to hear this."

Tsunade turned to her phone to call for the five boys to come down into her office. She called the rooms that they were supposed to be in and spoke with their teachers. After confirmation that they were on their way Tsunade hung up her phone one last time.

"They should be here soon. I still can't believe that this has happened."

"I know it's hard to think about how they would do something this serious. Especially to Sasuke he doesn't talk to people. He just started to speak with me last week. He was tied down so he couldn't fight back and he couldn't call for help."

"I will not tolerate this in my school. I believe Sasuke. He has been I this school for two years and never has he ever said anything about bullies, nothing. He wouldn't lie about something like this."

After ten minutes all of the five students were in Tsunade's office sitting in chairs. Kakashi was standing beside Tsunade on her side of the desk. The five students could see that Tsunade was not impressed. She was furious.

"Something was brought to my attention. I am not going to deal with lies from any of you. Now who would like to tell me what happened five days ago after lunch hour?"

"Five days ago? That was when Sasuke met my friends." Kiba answered confusion clear in his voice.

"I said after the lunch hour."

"Nothing happened I don't understand what's going on. Lunch ended we all went to our classes. At least that's what I did and everyone at the table. I can't say for those four they weren't at lunch with us." Kiba answered

"And where were the four of you?" Kakashi asked

"We were just hanging out. We didn't want to meet Sasuke so we did our own thing." Naruto answered for them.

"I'm going to make this very clear to all of you. I already know what you all did to Sasuke. Now here is your options you all will be expelled whether or not you will be charged is determined on whether you tell the truth or not." Tsunade said

"Expelled? I didn't do anything to Sasuke. He's my friend I haven't seen him since that lunch hour. He was supposed to go home with me and he never showed at the end of the day. Shikamaru and I searched almost all night out in the storm looking for him."

Kiba turned to look at his four friends before continuing.

"What the hell did you all do to him? Is what happened why he hasn't been in school since then?"

"We didn't do anything." Lee said

"Kiba do you really expect me to believe that you weren't the mastermind behind all of this?" Tsunade asked

"I didn't do anything."

"He's telling the truth. He is genuinely worried about Sasuke and confused. He also said Shikamaru helped him look Shikamaru wouldn't lie to protect someone. It's too much work for him. Kiba really doesn't know what they did to him." Kakashi answered

"What do you mean what they did to him? Would someone tell me what happened?"

"Would one of the four of you care to explain it or shall I? I wasn't joking you will be expelled and if you don't start talking I will have you four arrested." Tsunade said this finally broke Lee.

"We didn't do anything. Naruto and Kankurou came up to me and Chouji said they had a plan to get back at Sasuke. We didn't want him being our friend so we went along with it. They said we were just going to beat him up and have him believe that Kiba was behind it."

"You what!" Kiba yelled

"But we only kicked him a couple of times in the hall. Then they dragged him into the bathroom and tied his wrists to the radiator. We didn't know what was going on; we just thought we were going to beat him up. We just didn't want him hanging around so we thought if we could make him believe that Kiba was just playing him things would go back to normal." Chouji said

"Only when they tied him down to the radiator we knew something was wrong. So they said we could either stay or leave so we left." Lee added

"You just left him there hurt and tied up! He was already injured from before, he was already in a great deal of pain and you just left him there unable to defend himself." Kiba couldn't believe this he was furious at his two friends for just leaving Sasuke like that.

"Hey we didn't do anything worthy of being expelled." Naruto voiced

"Fine have it your way. Kankurou and Naruto both raped Sasuke in the washroom after beating him more. "

"No we didn't!" Kankurou yelled the same time that Kiba yelled "You fucking bastards!"

"Kiba calm down. You both did rape him Sasuke told me himself earlier this afternoon." Kakashi said.

"He doesn't talk." Naruto said

"Just because he doesn't talk to you doesn't mean he doesn't talk to me." Kakashi said

"So what you just believe him." Kankurou stated

"Yes we do just believe him. As for the four of you, you are expelled immediately and for the two of you, Naruto and Kankurou you will be expecting officers at your homes. I meant what I said this will be reported and if Lee and Chouji are smart they will testify about what happened up until they left. Kiba Kakashi will escort you back to class to make sure you don't do anything reckless. The four of you will be escorted by myself to each of your lockers to gather your things. However in the mean time you will sit out in the office while I inform your parents." Tsunade said

"You two better watch it." Kiba said before Kakashi pushed him out of Tsunade's office. Kiba was furious he couldn't believe that two of his best friends would rape Sasuke in the bathroom. Sasuke had been through too much as it was from growing up and his home life he didn't need this. That's when it hit him where was Sasuke? Kiba turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's finishing his courses outside of school."

"No you don't understand he isn't home is he?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Kakashi you don't understand it's not safe for him to be at home. His dad is horrible he beats him, starves him, and makes him work at that sex club."

That made Kakashi stop dead in his tracks.

"Sex club?"

"It's this new club that my father owns. He took me there on my sixteen birthday and I didn't know what it was until I got there. But I saw Sasuke dancing on stage and then all night different men would pay to have him in the back rooms where they could do what they wanted. When I found out I went to his place the next day and he stayed with me and my mom while my dad was away. If he goes back home his father will just make him work there again."

"I was aware that Sasuke's father was being abusive he told me the last day he was here. I didn't know about this club or how server the abuse had gotten. I don't know if he is working at this club, but I do know he's not at home."

"Where is he?"

"He's staying in a hotel for right now. Where is this club?"

"It's downtown on the strip. It's called Luxury Lounge."

"Alright I will check it out and see if he is working there. Chances are if I ask he won't tell me."

"I want to see him and tell him I had nothing to do with what happened."

"I see him again next Wednesday I will speak to him about it and see how he feels. If he wants to see you then I will set it up, but that is his choice and it's not a choice I can make for him."

"Okay but you'll check the cub out and make sure he's not there?"

"Yes I promise I will. Now I want you to get in the classroom and don't tell anyone about this. You also need to remember not to do anything stupid that could very well get you arrested next. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ya"

"Good I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks Kakashi."

With that said Kiba walked into his class and Kakashi walked back to his office so he could do some investigating himself. Once the phone calls were made Tsunade walked each boy to his locker for his things. By the time all four boys were done their parents had shown up all furious at the situation. Tsunade had explained over the phone what had happened and Naruto's father Iruka who had been off sick today was livid beyond belief. His first thought was that this was some kind of sick joke but reality soon hit him when Tsunade said it was Sasuke. Iruka knew that Sasuke wouldn't lie about something like this. Iruka was livid and as much as he loved his son he really couldn't bring himself to care if Naruto got arrested for it or not. Naruto knew as he sat in the car on the way home that it was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kakashi had done some research on this club that Kiba's father owned. It took some digging, but he found the one that Kiba was talking about. From the looks of things it appeared to be just your everyday run of the mill club. Never did it show any signs that there were dancers or sex going on in the club. Kakashi decided that tonight he would go to the club and see for himself. There was no guarantee that Sasuke would be there, but he just wanted to see what the club was like from the inside. Kakashi got dressed up to make it seem like he belonged there, so he wore a nice pair of black slacks, a rich red button down shirt, but didn't wear a tie nor a jacket. He kept it simple, but dressy. He drove to the club and parked in the parking lot around back. There wasn't much of a line out front which could be justified for the fact that it was a Wednesday night. The ones in the line were all men around his age no females or younger males, the type of people you normally see at a club. Like most clubs there were no windows on the building and a man three times Kakashi's size out front letting people in. Once inside you could hear nothing but music. They had specialized lights that were on the ceiling. The club was very well done up and very inviting. There were nice booths all around the sides of the club with tables in the middle of it. There was no dance floor, but they had a DJ that provided the music to the club. It was definitely a strip club; there were poles and a stage that faced all the tables and booths. There were men not women on the stage dancing and some in the crowd at tables. Kakashi could see doors on the side of the wall as well and Kakashi knew they were the back rooms for private dances.

Kakashi didn't see Sasuke anywhere, but that was alright he just wanted to see what this place was like. He went over to a booth in the back corner so he could keep an eye out on everyone. Kakashi saw a waiter come over he looked barely nineteen and was dressed in tight leather pants and a mesh top.

"Hey hot stuff what can I get for you?"

"Hello there I'll have a rum and coke on the rocks please."

"Be right back."

The man walked over to the bar and got Kakashi his drink and came back. Kakashi handed him a ten and told him to keep the change. The man smiled and was about to walk away when Kakashi spoke.

"One quick question what is everything that can happen in one of those magical rooms back there?"

"Anything you want sugar as long as you got the pockets for it. Take a look around and if you see something you like let me know and the manager can set it up."

"I will let you know."

The waiter walked away not before giving Kakashi a wink as he walked over to another table. Kakashi sat there watching the other customers and the dancers he didn't see Sasuke yet, but it was only ten o'clock and Kakashi didn't know if he even worked tonight or what time. It wasn't until ten minutes later that he saw Sasuke walk out of a back room with a male behind him. Sasuke wasn't smiling and he didn't look alright at all. He was barely out of the room when another male pulled him over for a dance. Kakashi waved the waiter over so he could speak with him.

"What can I do for you sugar?"

"That one right there." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sasuke. "I'd like to set something up with him."

"Ah yes that one is very popular and I heard he's very good at what he does. I'll go get the manager for you sugar."

"Thank you."

Kakashi couldn't help, but feel anger when the waiter told him that Sasuke was good at what he does. Kakashi knew what that meant he knew that man just had sex with Sasuke. Just like Kakashi knew that Sasuke wasn't truly willing, he did what he had to do, but he didn't want it. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had said growing up had been hard and living with his parents recently he was being abused. However, in this moment Kakashi had to wonder just how abusive his home life was for Sasuke to choose working here and living in a hotel over being at home. The manager came over to his booth and sat down across from him.

"Hello there I'm Mark I am the manager of the club. I heard from Jake that you were interested in Adam."

"Oh is that his name?"

"Yes it is."

"Well I am very interested in some time with him alone in one of those rooms."

"Of course he is very popular. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm thinking of an hour."

"That's doable, but I was looking for what you plan on doing for that hour?"

"What is allowed?"

"Well you can get a dance where he will strip for you. You can also get a dance and a blowjob or if you wish you can spend the hour fucking him. The choice is yours, but what you choose obviously depends on the price."

"Just a dance would suffice."

"Very well it's two hundred an hour."

Kakashi gave a nod and placed the money down on the table for him. The manager gave a smile and pocketed the money.

"You can go into room three and he will be in there within a few moments."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy."

The manager got up from the table and moved across the room to where Sasuke was dancing for another customer. Kakashi got up and headed into room three and closed the door. Inside the room was just as nice as the club. There was a bed with nice plush pillows, the room was carpeted in a rich brown color, there was music playing that was being controlled by the DJ. Kakashi went over to the small dresser by the bed and opened the top drawer. Inside of it was lube and condoms, the next drawer held handcuffs, whips, vibrators and a collar and leash. Kakashi felt his stomach drop at just the thought that Sasuke might have had to endure some of these items. Kakashi went and sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the door to open. A few minutes later Sasuke opened the door and walked in. He couldn't believe that Kakashi was sitting there on the bed. Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe Kakashi had figured this out and now here he was in a room alone with him and he was supposed to strip. There was no way Kakashi didn't know what the club had offered he was sure the manager had told him. Finally Kakashi spoke.

"You know when I found out about this being your job I didn't want to believe it. Then I saw you and the funny thing is the only thing going through my mind is how do you do this without talking?"

Sasuke just looked at Kakashi and didn't say anything. Kakashi couldn't help it right now he was angry and worried he just couldn't help what came out of his mouth.

"What now you can't talk to me? Sasuke this is serious and insane. I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on with you?"

"It's not that simple."

Kakashi didn't say anything he just sat there and stared at Sasuke. He was wearing tight leather pants as well, but he had stitching on the side of his hips that was a bright red color. He wore a tight shirt that left part of his mid-drift showing and he wore bright red fingerless gloves on both hands that matched the stitching on his pants. With that shirt on Kakashi could see the bruising on his arms and on part of his mid-drift and Kakashi knew that if the shirt was completely off more bruising would be all over him. It was clear he didn't want to do this job and that it was destroying him inside. Yet he continued to do it even though he had the option of going home. Yes being abused by your parents was no treat, but surely it had to be better than this.

"Sasuke come here and sit down."

Sasuke did as he was told he walked over and sat down. Kakashi could see that Sasuke was in pain from the way he was moving. Sasuke sat down on the end of the bed, but he wasn't close to Kakashi.

"What nights do you work here?"

"Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday."

"What hours?"

"From five until two."

"How do you get back to the hotel?"

"I walk."

"At two in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke that's not safe to do."

"I change back into my normal clothes first."

"It's still not safe for you to walk back to your hotel. It's twenty blocks from here."

"It only takes me an hour and I enjoy the time alone."

"Why not just go home and be with your parents?"

"Because this is better."

"How is this better? Sasuke don't even try to pretend like you aren't forced to have sex with these men."

"I'm not forced. I come in willingly and I know what can happen while I'm here."

"That doesn't mean you aren't forced into doing something you don't want to do. Do you want to sleep with these men?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I am forced to do it. They get what they paid for and each day I come into work I know what is expected of me."

"How can you say that? Sasuke you are sixteen this is illegal. From what I've seen none of these dancers are old enough to be here. How can you not think these men are violating you? You have to know that you don't look old enough. They know you are not twenty-one and yet they continue to do what they want."

"It's just sex it's not a big deal."

"I don't even know where to start with that sentence."

"I don't understand."

"See that right there is what scares me that you don't understand how serious this is. For you to sit there; a sixteen year old who just the other week got raped. For you to say that sex isn't a big deal it's a serious problem. Does it bother you what happened in school?"

"Ya."

"But?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Just answer one question. Was that the first time you were raped?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and in that silence Kakashi got his answer. Now things were starting to make sense if Sasuke had been raped before than that could be why sex to him meant nothing. It happened to some rape victims specifically younger ones; they felt that sex was just an act there was no emotional attachment. Some who were raped as a child grow up to live a life of prostitution and drugs just, because they feel they aren't worth anything more. Now Kakashi could understand why Sasuke was doing this job and lets these men touch him. Though Kakashi couldn't ignore the rage that was burning him up inside. Kakashi had never let himself get close to a client, but there was just something about Sasuke. You could see it in his eyes that he was all alone and no one had loved him in a very long time. Kakashi couldn't help but have a special place for Sasuke in his heart.

"Why Sasuke? Why would you choose doing this over being at home? I know you said your father was abusive, but this seems to be far worse than that. Kiba told me that your father sold you to his father who owns this place is that true?"

"You spoke to Kiba?"

"I did, I'll tell you about that later right now I need to understand this."

"It's better to be here and live in a hotel than back at that house."

"Why Sasuke?"

"I won't make it in that house. I won't live long enough to graduate."

"But why not Sasuke? You need to tell me how bad it is there. If you would rather do this than be home obviously there is more abuse there than you mentioned."

"My father didn't sell me to Kiba's father, but he did force me to work here. At first it was every day after school I would be here until three or four in the morning. By the time I got home it was always after five in the morning, because I had to walk back and some night if it was bad out it would take two hours to get home. Then I would have school and need to leave at seven thirty so sleep didn't really happen. My father forced me to work here, because he owed a lot of money to Kiba's father for a loan he got from him. I was to work it off and once I did my father kept me here and took a cut of the profit that I made and the rest went to Kiba's father. He used that money to get liquor and my mother would use it for her drugs."

"How would he force you?"

"He would beat me, every day that I refused to go he would beat me worse. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and agreed to go."

"Did he keep beating you even when you went?"

"Yes sometimes he would come down to the club and bring me into one of the rooms for an hour."

"What did he do?"

Sasuke looked down he didn't want to have this conversation he didn't want Kakashi to know about any of this. The problem was Kakashi wasn't going to leave this alone he would get the answers he was after.

"Sasuke what did your father do to you?" Kakashi kept his voice soft and gentle. He didn't even know if he wanted to hear this, but he had to get Sasuke to talk about it. Otherwise the memories would eat him up inside.

"He would beat me. He always called me names and said I was a whore."

"Is that all?"

Kakashi watched Sasuke very carefully. When he saw the tear make its way down Sasuke's face he knew there was more.

"Please I don't want to talk about this."

"Sasuke did he do sexual things to you?"

The tears started to pour down his face now. Kakashi could feel his heart breaking at what this poor boy had been through already in his life. Kakashi couldn't help it anymore he pulled Sasuke over into his arms and hugged him close to his chest. Sasuke just buried his face into Kakashi's chest and cried his heart out. Kakashi just held him close and tried to soothe Sasuke the best that he could.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke."

After a good ten minutes Sasuke had stopped crying, but his breath still hitched when he tried to take a deep breath.

"He was always drunk. He said that mother was too high to do anything so I had to. If my own father can do those things to me and not care; what does it matter if other people do it?"

Kakashi moved his hands to Sasuke's cheeks to wipe away the tears on his face before he spoke.

"It's not okay to let strange men do these things to you."

"They're going to do these things regardless I might as well just let them. It's easier that way for it to be my choice."

"It's not easier though Sasuke. It still tears you up inside. You can't keep doing this."

"I don't have a choice I can't go back to that house. At least this way I'm safe at night and on my days off. It's only till I graduate then I can leave and never come back. I can make another seven months."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Sasuke."

"If I don't do this job I won't have anywhere to live and no money for university. If I go back to that house I'll just be abused and forced to work here. At least this way the money I make I can use for University."

"You can get student loans for university."

"That doesn't change that I won't have anywhere to live. I can't go back to that house I won't. It's going to be bad enough when my father finds me here."

"You can stay with me or with Kiba."

"I can't do that."

"Which one?"

"Both. I can't trust Kiba after what he did and I'm not your problem."

"You are far from a problem Sasuke. I'm serious I have a two bedroom house. As for Kiba he didn't know what happened to you."

"How do you know that?"

"After I spoke with you this afternoon I went and spoke with Tsunade like I said I was going to. She brought Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto and Kankurou into her office to speak with them about it. I was there while she did it. Kiba had no idea about any of it and he was beyond furious when it all came out."

"They admitted to it?"

"Chouji and Lee admitted to what they knew and did. They didn't know that Naruto and Kankurou were going to rape you. The four of them got expelled and Naruto and Kankurou refused to admit to it so Tsunade called the police to deal with it."

"I don't want to press charges."

"I know, but you can't just let them get away with this. You can't let them do this to someone else. I'm sure the police will want to talk to you. If you don't want to when that time comes than alright. At least they won't be in that school anymore."

"I won't be either."

"Just think about reporting this to the police. If you want I can be there for when they come."

"How am I supposed to speak with them when I can't talk to people? If they push it to a trial I can't testify I can't talk so what's the point in even considering it?"

"I can be there with you I can talk to the detectives that would come and explain to them that you have a hard time talking to people. We can figure this out if this is something you want to do. Iruka took Naruto home I can tell you right now if the option to make a deal is there he'll make Naruto take it. I honestly don't see this going to a trail."

"I don't know."

"All I am asking is that you think about it. You should also think about speaking with Kiba about what happened. He wants to talk to you and I told him I would mention it to you. The decision is yours though."

"I'll think about it. I just I don't know."

"Will you also think about quitting here and living with me?"

"I can think about it, but I don't see that happening right now."

"That's fine."

There was a knock on the door, but no one came in.

"Time's up." Sasuke said

"Are you off at two?"

"Ya"

"Alright I will come back and pick you up."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to make sure you get home safe. I can see by the way you are moving that you're hurt. I don't like you walking twenty blocks at that time of the night either. I'll be out front at two I drive a black mustang."

"Alright I'll see you then."

Kakashi gave a nod and tried to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke looked like he was going to break down and cry and Kakashi found it so hard to just leave him here. Sasuke got up and headed for the door, unlocked it and stepped out. As Kakashi walked out behind him he saw that Sasuke was already being dragged off into another room. The man didn't even wait for them to get inside before he started to kiss Sasuke. Kakashi decided he needed to leave before he went on a killing rampage.

The whole way home no one spoke to each other. Naruto knew that Iruka would be upset, but he could try and get him to understand that Sasuke was lying. After all he never admitted to what him and Kankurou did to Sasuke so all there was, was here say. Even if the police show up there was so evidence and just Sasuke's word against his and Sasuke didn't talk. So Naruto really did have anything to worry about. Iruka was furious beyond belief. When he had gotten called out of his class and down to Tsunade's office to discuss Naruto his adopted son; he thought it was some sick twisted joke. When Tsunade had told him that Naruto and Kankurou had raped Sasuke in the bathroom he thought his world stopped.

That fact that now there would be police involved and Naruto was expelled from school. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke was a traumatized teenager as it was and now his own son had just made it worse. Iruka was furious and disappointed with Naruto and he honestly didn't know what to do about any of this. Iruka didn't say anything the whole way home. He didn't know what to say to him this way beyond the level of bullying he had been doing. Iruka didn't care this was going to end and Naruto was going to do the right thing. They went into the house and Naruto went to make his way up into his room when Iruka spoke.

"Sit down on the couch."

Naruto turned to look at Iruka and could see the rage on his face. Naruto went over to the couch and sat down, but Iruka didn't. Iruka stood in front of Naruto looking very intimidating.

"If I hear one lie from your mouth I will make your life miserable for a very long time. Do you understand me?"

"Ya."

"Yes." Iruka corrected Naruto.

"Yes I understand."

"Did you and Kankurou rape Sasuke in the washroom?"

"No I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me!." Iruka yelled

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Do you really expect me to believe that Sasuke who hasn't talked in four years would tell Kakashi that you and Kankurou raped him for no reason? The boy hasn't spoken a single word to anyone and he finally talks and tells Kakashi what happened."

"He lied and made it up."

"Why? Why would he do that? Why would he finally talk and tell Kakashi about what Lee and Chouji did which turned out to be truthful. Then say that you and Kankurou raped him in the washroom. That you tied him to the radiator which Lee and Chouji said happened."

"He's pissed that we had been picking on him so he lied and made this up."

"So Chouji and Lee are lying to?"

"No we did beat him up and tied him to the radiator, but we didn't rape him."

"I don't believe you. You have two choices you can continue to lie about it and when the police come I won't stop them from arresting you, I won't bail you out nor pay for a lawyer. You will sit in jail until a trial where you will get a lawyer appointed to you. Or you can tell me the truth right now and I will do whatever I can to see that you get help. You decide."

Iruka walked away and into the kitchen to leave Naruto to think about it. Naruto didn't say anything he just sat there thinking about what to do. He didn't want to confess to what he had done, but if he didn't than he could actually sit in jail until a trial if it went that far. Naruto didn't want to have to admit to what he did he wanted to be able to get away with it, only now it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. He now had to make the choice of if he was going to sit in jail or turn himself in and have Iruka help him along the way. He knew what he had to do even if he didn't like it. He couldn't just take the chance of being in jail, he didn't want that. So Naruto got up and headed into the kitchen where Iruka was watching the coffee maker as it brewed a fresh pot. Iruka knew it wouldn't be long before the police came to the door, the least he could do was offer some coffee to them. Iruka turned when he heard Naruto enter the room.

"Well?"

"I" Naruto looked down as he whispered his next words. "I did it."

"You did what?"

"I… we raped Sasuke."

"Why and you better have a dam good reason. Not that there is a good enough reason to."

"Everyone picks on him. He's a freak he doesn't talk and hasn't in four years. Then Kiba decides he wants to be friends with him. I couldn't be friends with Sasuke everyone would start to pick on me then and I couldn't go through that again. Kiba is my best friend I was losing him to that freak. Everything would have changed and went horribly wrong. I just wanted to beat him up and scare him away that was all, but then Kankurou came up with the idea to sleep with him. He told me how Sasuke was working at this sex club that he was a hooker. He said that he liked it rough and that he would want it. He said that even if he acted like he didn't want it to keep going. That he liked it that way. I believed him so when Sasuke looked scared or upset I didn't think anything of it. I never thought Kankurou would lie about something like this. I'm sorry dad."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. It's Sasuke that deserves your apology. The police will be here soon and you are going to tell them what happened. You will tell them what you just told me. If Kankurou denies it you will testify against him."

"I can't just turn against him he's my friend."

"A friend that lied to you so you could help him rape an innocent boy. That's not a friend. You don't have a choice in this matter at all you will do as the police ask or you can fight this on your own."

Naruto knew he didn't have much of a choice. Even though Kankurou was his close friend he knew he would have to turn against him. Naruto did know that what Kankurou and himself did was wrong especially when he found out that Sasuke didn't want it. He wouldn't have done it otherwise he really wouldn't have. That doesn't mean that he liked Sasuke at all he still thought of him as a freak. However, he didn't deserve what happened to him. Plus Naruto didn't want to have to do this alone or go to jail so he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Until I decide when I think you have been punished enough for this you will have no cell phone, no television, no going out with friends you go to school once I find you a new one, you come home. Until I tell you otherwise when you come home you go straight to your room and do your homework. You don't come out of you room at all unless it is for a meal, school or you have to go to the washroom. I mean it that room is where you will be until I decide otherwise. I expect your grades to improve when all you have time for it homework. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

"You will also do whatever it is that the police say even if it means community service."

"Alright."

"You will also write a letter of apology to Sasuke and explain the whole situation. You will not blame this on him. You will also do whatever it is that he tells you to do to help right what you have done."

"Seriously?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No"

"Good now get up and go start on that letter and I will be reading it before it goes to him."

Naruto just gave a nod and walked off towards his room. He couldn't believe the level of punishment that his own father gave to him. Although, he knew that it was better than being in a jail cell so he would take his punishment. He wasn't looking forward to writing an apology letter to Sasuke, but he had to do what he had to do and it wasn't like he didn't deserve an apology. So Naruto sat down and began to work on the apology letter while he waited for the police to arrive.

Kakashi was parked out front just like he said he would be at two am. He sat there waiting and watching as people came out of the club. It wasn't until two thirty that Sasuke finally came out. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He headed over to Kakashi's car and got in on the passenger side.

"Sorry I'm late my manager wanted a word with me."

"That's fine. Does that happen often that he wants a word from you?"

"Sometimes"

"Am I supposed to pretend like I don't know he wanted more than just a word with you?"

"He takes turns with the dancers tonight it turned out to be my turn. It's not a big deal."

"This whole situation is a big deal Sasuke."

Kakashi turned his car on and took off for the hotel. No one said anything during the trip, but Kakashi could see Sasuke shift a few times in his seat. It was clear that Sasuke was in pain and when they got to the hotel Kakashi had every intentions of finding out where he was injured, besides the obvious. Kakashi pulled into the hotel parking lot and wen tot park his car then turned it off.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome now let's get you inside."

"You don't have to walk me up I'm fine."

"I'm going to walk you up, because I know you are injured on your back from something. Let me take a look and make sure you're alright."

"You don't have to do that I'm fine."

"I want to do it. It's your choice if you choose to continue with this path but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone. I'm sitting right here, I know it's hard for you to trust people and I don't blame you. I'm sitting right here let me walk this road with you."

Sasuke let out a sigh he didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he wasn't appreciated of what Kakashi has done for him he really was. He just didn't know how to trust people it wasn't easy for him. However, Kakashi hadn't done anything to hurt him only to support and encourage him.

"Okay"

"Good let's get upstairs and take a look at your back."

They both got out of the car and Kakashi could see the soreness all over Sasuke's face. Once they were in the room Sasuke went and sat down on the bed. The exhaustion was clear on his face. Kakashi went and sat down beside him.

"Why don't you take your shirt off and let me see your back. Then I can go and you can sleep."

Sasuke just gave a nod and slowly moved to take off his long sleeved shirt. The more his shirt came up the more bruising Kakashi could see not only on his back but his stomach and chest. With the shirt fully off Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke was thin too thin, Kakashi made a mental note to work on getting him to eat more. His torso was covered in bruising and his back held markings from what Kakashi assumed was either a belt or the whip he saw in the drawer at the club. There was still blood on his back from the marks.

"Oh Sasuke."

"It's fine."

"None of this is fine. I'm going to get a warm wet cloth to get these wounds cleaned."

Kakashi got up and headed into the washroom where he grabbed one of the clothes and ran it under warm water. Once that was done he came back out to sit behind Sasuke and gently began to clean his back from the blood. He couldn't believe this was happening to Sasuke he was such a gentle and traumatized boy he didn't deserve this. He deserved to have the chance to be just a normal teenager. He should have a place where he can go to school and then come home and relax and not have to worry about no food, or being beaten and molested by his own father. Sasuke never had a father and Kakashi found himself more than willing to take that place. Once Sasuke's back was all cleaned up Kakashi returned to the washroom to rinse it out and placed it over the towel rack to dry. He made his way back out into the room to see Sasuke putting on a t-shirt.

"You need to get some sleep. How about I come back later on today say around four. We can talk some more and I will also get a hold of the detectives and speak to them. I'll let them know that you don't really talk to people and if they want to speak with you that I need to be present. Is that alright?"

"Ya"

"Alright I'll see you later on today. Get some rest Sasuke."

Sasuke moved so he could get into bed as Kakashi made his way over to the door. Before Kakashi left Sasuke spoke.

"Kakashi"

"Ya Sasuke"

"Thanks"

"Anytime. Get some sleep."

"Good night"

"Night"

With that Kakashi left the room and headed down to his car so he could go home and get some sleep himself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Kakashi got up he called the police department to speak with the detectives that were working Sasuke's case. After speaking with them and informing them that he would need to be present during any questionings and why they agreed to meet Sasuke later that day in his motel room. With that done Kakashi waited until noon before he went over to see Sasuke and speak to him about the detectives. Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for Sasuke to answer. When he did he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with rips in them and a black t-shirt. Sasuke moved back so Kakashi could come into the room so they could talk. Once in the room Kakashi closed the door behind him and went to sit in one of the chairs in the room while Sasuke sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I have homework I need to get done today."

"How is that going?"

"It's going good. I'm almost half done the courses I started at the beginning on the year so I'll have mid-terms to prepare for."

"In how many courses?"

"It'll be seven so it will take me a week to study for them and then I can write the mid-terms."

"That's a lot of work Sasuke."

"It's better this way."

"As long as you are able to handle the work load. I spoke with the detectives that are on your case they want to speak with you at one."

"I told you I can't do that. I just don't understand why this can't just go away. I don't want to press charges I told you that."

"It's not that simple. What happened to you Sasuke can't just magically disappear. Tsunade had no choice, but to file a police report and the police have no choice, but to press charges once they were informed. It's one detective coming today and I already told him that I had to be here and that you have selective mutism. He understands that you may have to write your answers down. This isn't going to go away Sasuke I'm sorry, but this is something you have to do."

"I don't want to go to court I don't care I won't go."

"I never said you would have to. I'm sure that they could work something out, outside of court."

"Have they already spoken to everyone else?"

"I'm not sure. He couldn't tell me very much over the phone. I'm sure he will tell you today though what has been happening."

"I don't know if I can do this." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi moved over so he was sitting on the bed in front of Sasuke. He reached over and took Sasuke's hand in his.

"You can do this. You've been through so much in your life Sasuke, but you've never stood up for yourself. It's time you make a stand it's time you stop letting people walk all over you. You can do this. I believe in you and I'll be right here beside you."

"And if I can't do this?"

"I'll still be right here beside you."

Sasuke just gave a nod as he tried to get his nerves under control.

"Do you want to work on some of your school work while we wait?"

"Ya that's probably a good idea."

"Ok"

Sasuke went over to the desk in the room and grabbed one of his math books to work on. With his math he went and sat back down on the bed to work on it while he had some time. He had fifteen courses that he had to complete so he needed to crack down and start to focus on them. Yes he was almost half way done seven of them, but he still had eight courses he had yet to start and seven to finish a whole other half. Kakashi moved over to the table again to sit and wait for the detective to come and see them. Almost an hour later there was a knock on the door. Sasuke looked up and over at Kakashi fear was clearly written on his face. Kakashi gave Sasuke an encouraging nod before he got up and answered the door. Kakashi opened the door and saw a detective standing there just like they had expected. He was a tall man well over six feet, weighed roughly one sixty, with short dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello I'm Detective Barlow may I come in?"

"Yes of course. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Sasuke."

Kakashi said as he motioned for the detective to come into the room. Sasuke was still sitting on the bed with his notebooks out in front of him. The detective could tell that Sasuke was nervous and scared for him to be there. It was clear that he really didn't want to talk about this especially right now. Detective Barlow went and sat down in the other chair that was in the room, while Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke my name is Detective Barlow. I'm here to ask you a few questions about what happened to you the other day at school. Do you think we can do that?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he just sat there on the bed staring at Detective Barlow.

"Sasuke Kakashi had informed me that you have an issue speaking with people and I understand that. I'm not here to hurt you I'm simply here to help you. I know this isn't easy to talk about, but I need you to try. If it is easier for you, you can write down the answers to my questions. Can you try that for me?"

Sasuke looked over to Kakashi and only after receiving a gentle nod from Kakashi did Sasuke nod back to the detective.

"Can you tell me what happened that day at school?"

Sasuke looked down at his notebook hesitating a moment before he picked up his pencil and started to write down what happened. After a good ten minutes he stopped writing. The detective was patient with Sasuke he just sat there quietly and waited for him to finish writing. Once Sasuke stopped writing he still sat there quietly waiting for Sasuke to hand him the piece of paper. He understood that Sasuke was traumatised from an experience that happened to him growing up. He wasn't about to make him any worse than he already was by pushing him too hard. Finally Sasuke pushed the paper over so the Detective could grab it off from the bed. The detective picked up the piece of paper with a gentle smile and he began to read the contents on it. After a few minutes the detective stopped reading and then placed the paper back on the bed to ask Sasuke more questions.

"Did you tell anyone?"

The detective asked as he moved his chair over to the bed so he could read the paper without having to pick it up every time. Sasuke wrote down the word Kakashi.

"What happened when he told you?" the detective asked to Kakashi.

"He told me just Wednesday about it, which was five days after the incident. We spoke about it and I had informed him that I would need to inform Tsunade, she's the principal of the school. Sasuke understood that and when I left I went straight back to the school to speak with Tsunade. I informed her of what happened and what Sasuke had told me. She called Naruto, Kankurou, Lee, Chouji and Kiba into her office. She questioned them Lee and Chouji admitted to beating Sasuke up and leaving him in the bathroom tied up, but they denied any involvement in the rape. Kiba had no idea any of this had even happened he was genuinely trying to make his friends get along with Sasuke. When he found out what happened he was furious and immediately concerned for Sasuke. Naruto and Kankurou had denied it and refused to admit to anything they had done. Tsunade expelled them all except for Kiba and she reported it to you."

"I've spoken with Lee and Chouji they both had the same story that Naruto and Kankurou came to them and told them how they wanted to beat Sasuke up. They aren't masterminds behind any of this. They are just following the wrong crowd it unfortunately happens far too many times in high school and in life. They will be charged with assault and I'm sure their lawyers will have them plead guilty and they will get probation and community service most likely. Kankurou is currently sitting in jail waiting for a bail hearing. He is still denying everything that happened and he is saying that he barely even hit you. He is waiting on bail for assault and rape charges. Naruto on the other hand has admitted to what happened and is willing to testify against Kankurou. According to Naruto Kankurou was the one behind everything. He said that he saw Sasuke in some club working as a stripper. Kankurou then told Naruto that Sasuke would like it and to not stop even if it seems like he wants him to. Kankurou basically lied to get Naruto to join in and Naruto thought it was consensual. He knows now that it wasn't and he is waiting for his court date where he will plead guilty to the assault and again he will get probation and community service. Kankurou on the other hand with Naruto's testimony he's looking at Juvi time."

"Would that have to be done in a courtroom?" Kakashi asked

"It is usually done in a courtroom. Sasuke would have to testify about what happened and be cross examined by the defense as would Naruto."

"That's not a possibility for Sasuke."

"I understand that a courtroom would be hard for Sasuke especially, because he would need to speak. For right now we have three out of four pleading guilty and they will receive a punishment for their actions. If Kankurou's lawyer wishes to plead guilty and we can work something out then there won't be a need for a trail. For right now that's not an option, but that doesn't mean it can't become one down the road. Now Sasuke I have to ask about this club that Kankurou said he saw you in. Is that true?"

"Did he ever mention what club it was?"

"He said it was called The Velvet Room. It is apparently owned by Kiba's father. I'm asking, because if this is true then I need to look into this club. You're only sixteen and you shouldn't be working in a lace like that. That club would be illegal."

Sasuke wrote down on a piece of paper saying that he never heard of it before.

"Sasuke." Kakashi gently whispered to Sasuke after seeing his answer. Sasuke looked over to him and Kakashi understood why Sasuke was afraid to mention it. If Sasuke did tell Detective Barlow about the club then he couldn't work there anymore. That would mean he couldn't afford the motel or University money and then he would be right back at his parents' house. If he went back to that house he would be neglected and abused. Kakashi had no doubt that Sasuke wouldn't live to see his eighteenth birthday in that house.

"Sasuke do you remember what we talked about last night?"

Sasuke gave a nod. He knew that Kakashi was talking about how he offered for Sasuke to stay at his place. Sasuke last night had said no that he could handle the job and everything else. In reality though, Sasuke was scared to live with Kakashi. He didn't want to be a burden and he didn't want Kakashi to feel like he had to help him.

"My offer still stands. I wouldn't be doing this because I have to. I'm doing this because I want to and because I care about you. Sasuke when I look at you I see a scared traumatised teenager; but I also see a very intelligent and strong survivor. You've been through so much in your life and you're barely sixteen. I want to see you graduate. I want to see you going to University and talking to people. You've come along way so far, but I want to see the rest of your life. I know that probably sounds selfish, but I would really like to be a part of it. I believe in you, but that doesn't mean anything if you don't believe in yourself. Today right here you can put an end to it all. I know that's terrifying and it's unbelievably hard to get the words out, but you can do this. Today can be the first day to a fresh start. Today can be the first day for the rest of your life. The choice is yours though to make."

Sasuke didn't say anything to that he just sat there on the bed trying to think of what he wanted to do. Kakashi and Detective Barlow didn't speak either they just let Sasuke try and work through this in his mind. In what Kakashi had said was true today could be a fresh start. He could tell Detective Barlow of the club and how he got there. He could be free from working there and live with Kakashi where he could just work on his school work. He could try and be just a normal teenager for a change, he wanted that so desperately. So he took the opportunity and he told Detective Barlow everything. He didn't write it down he spoke to him, yes he was quiet and it took a little while but finally his story was told. After a good two hours Detective Barlow had all the information about the club that Kiba's father owned and about the abuse of his parents. Detective Barlow had thanked him and explained to him that he would be doing something about the club and Kiba's father would be arrested for underage prostitution. Sasuke felt bad for Kiba, knowing that his father would be going to jail and might not be getting out for a very long time. Detective Barlow was also going to have his own father arrested for child abuse. Everything seemed to be happening so fast for Sasuke that he felt like he couldn't breathe when the Detective walked out the door.

Sasuke was shaking and breathing heavy. Kakashi went over to him and gently placed his hands on each of Sasuke's arms and gently began to rub his hands up and down Sasuke's arms.

"Take a deep breath. I know what you just did was unbelievably hard but I am so proud of you. You did amazing today I couldn't be prouder of you. Just take some deep breaths to calm yourself down."

Sasuke did as he was instructed he took a few good deep breaths to get his breathing back under control. He was still slightly shaking, but that was from what was to still come. He knew that his father would lose it once he found out that he was being charged. Not to mention there was no telling how Kiba and his father would react to the news.

"What is going to happen now?" Sasuke whispered

"With what?"

"They're going to be so angry."

"Who will be?"

"My father, Kiba and his father. They won't be expecting this."

"No they won't be, but everything will be alright. I don't think Kiba will be too mad that his father is being arrested. I'm sure he is pretty angry with him right now. Kiba truly does just want to be your friend Sasuke."

"I don't' want to see him. I don't want to see any of them. Just because Naruto thought that it was okay didn't change that he knew I didn't want it. He could clearly see it all over my face and he didn't stop. Going against Kankurou is just his way of saving himself."

"Well Detective Barlow did say that you had the power to decide how he was going to spend his community service hours. Maybe you could do something where he gets to see the results of what he has done."

"Like what?"

"Like having him volunteer at a teenager mental health hospital. Most of those teenagers are placed there because of extreme abuse, bullying and sexual assault. It might be an eye opener for him."

"Ya I like that idea."

"I'll let Detective Barlow know that you came up with a community service placement for him. For now why don't you get your things together and come live with me."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure about this Sasuke. I told you I have a guest bedroom with your name all over it. I would love the company and I would love to be able to watch your grow and finally get to just be you. You shouldn't have to worry about whether or not you'll eat in a week or if you'll have power. And you definitely should never have to work in a place like that club. So what do you say will you live with me?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment so he could think. It wasn't that he wanted to work in that club he really didn't. Now it was going to be shut down he didn't have anywhere else he could work aside from prostitution on the street and he definitely didn't want to do that. If he couldn't work he couldn't afford to stay in a motel which would mean he was homeless, because he wouldn't go back to his parents' house. So in the end really he didn't have anywhere to go besides the room Kakashi was offering. All he had to do was get through these next seven months. If he could do that and get his courses done then he could leave this town.

"Ok."

"Good. So let's get you all packed up and we can head over there."

"Ok"

Together they packed up all of Sasuke's belongings that he had at the motel. Truth be told it was only just school work and clothes that Sasuke had with him. They checked out of the motel that Sasuke was staying in and went to Kakashi's car. On the way back to Kakashi's They stopped for an early dinner and afterwards they went to Kakashi's house. It was a nice size house with two bedrooms and a big backyard. Kakashi let Sasuke look around and get comfortable in his new home. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would need space and that was exactly what Kakashi gave Sasuke in the weeks that followed. Over the course of five weeks Sasuke and Kakashi had gotten into a routine. Kakashi would go to work and work with other clients that he had at other schools and homes. Sasuke would work on his school work and then help Kakashi make dinner once he was home. They would do the dishes and clean the house up together. Kakashi had even managed to get Sasuke to go outside on the weekends for a little while to get away from all the school work. Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to be so involved in his school work that he didn't actually live his life.

They would go to the movies or go to the park for a walk and a picnic. Kakashi wasn't used to raising a teenager, especially one that basically raised himself his whole life. Sasuke was very mature as a result of that and Kakashi found the hardest part was getting Sasuke to let go and act his age. Sasuke hardly ever smiled or laughed and Kakashi was thinking he would never see Sasuke smile until he found out what Sasuke was truly passionate for. It happened by mistake just a pure dumb fools chance, but Kakashi had to speak with a man at a piano store about tuning a piano. One of his clients had gotten an old piano and Kakashi said he would find someone to tune it for him if they did well in their sessions. Kakashi had asked if Sasuke wanted to come along for an errand and he did. Kakashi didn't expect what happened in the piano store though; if he did he would have brought Sasuke here a long time ago.

As Kakashi was busy talking to the owner of the small store Sasuke went and walked over to a grand piano. The owner and Kakashi didn't even notice Sasuke was over there sitting down until they heard the most beautiful sound Kakashi had ever heard. The owner even stop speaking when he heard the first few notes. Sasuke could play the piano like Kakashi had never seen anyone do so. The way his fingers flowed over the keys it was breath taking. For the first time since Kakashi has known Sasuke he was actually smiling. The owner was so impressed he offered Sasuke a job, where he would play at concerts in the park and at other people's homes for entertainment at parties. Sasuke accepted the job and Kakashi started to think of ways to get a piano in his house.

Kakashi had gone to every concert in the park that Sasuke worked. Over the months Sasuke grew more and more to the point where he would even sing in the concerts while he played. Kakashi couldn't believe what he heard when Sasuke first sang that one summer afternoon. This was Sasuke's gift and this was what he needed to study in University. So when the time came just five months after Sasuke moved in with him for Sasuke to decide his future Kakashi was more than willing to help him. In the end he chose to go to a more local University; when Kakashi asked why Sasuke simply said he wanted to be closer to home. Kakashi smiled at the new found knowledge that Sasuke considered this place his home. So they figured out together that Sasuke would stay in the dorms, but he was only an hour drive from here so he could still come home on weekends if he wanted to. He was going to major in criminology and minor in music. Sasuke wanted to keep his music as something he did for fun and enjoyment. The criminology would allow his intelligence to be put to good use and Sasuke couldn't be happier with his choices.

Sasuke never did speak to anyone from the high school not even Kiba. Kakashi didn't want to push him into doing it so he just stood back and was supportive of Sasuke. Both his father and Kiba's father were arrested and put in jail. Sasuke's father got fifteen years and Kiba's father got three. Lee and Chouji received five hundred hours of community service for the assault on Sasuke. Naruto received five thousand hours of community service plus six months probation. The three of them all went to do their hours at the teenage mental hospital that Sasuke had placed Naruto in. Lee and Chouji could have worked somewhere else, but they liked the idea behind it and they thought it would help them stop bullying kids. Kankurou took a plea bargain and received ten months in a medium juvi facility and a year probation once released. Sasuke was thankful that the cases never made it to court and they were over with quickly. It allowed him to be able to move on from it all and focus on his future.

When it came to his graduation day Sasuke didn't go. He didn't want to deal with all the questions from the students and the looks. He also didn't want to run into Kiba either. Kakashi didn't force him to go he just took him out to dinner to celebrate. Now here Sasuke was standing in his bedroom with his bags all in the car. If you had told Sasuke that back in September he would be living with his counselor and going to University he would never have believed you. Now almost a year later here he was standing in his bedroom looking at his room one last time before he left and went to University. Yes it was only an hour away, but still this place had been his home for almost a year. If first home since his brother was killed. Sasuke was excited to start school he would no longer be the traumatized boy everyone labeled him as. No one in this school would know him and he could just be himself for the first time in almost five years. Sasuke smiled as he walked out of the bedroom and over to Kakashi who was waiting by the front door. Sasuke gave him a hug before Kakashi spoke.

"You sure you don't want me to drive up there with you and help you set up?"

"I'm sure I'll be alright Kakashi. I'll call you when I have everything all set up and my classes."

"Okay and make sure you play nice with your roommate if you don't luck out and get your own room."

"I just hope he's not annoying."

"Just play nice and I am sure you'll do fine. Now drive safe and remember that no matter what happens I will always be here for you. This will always be your home and no one says you can't come back. You are only just seventeen."

"I know and if it's horrible living in the dorms then I will be back here and driving every day. I just want to be normal. No one there will know what happened; they won't know that a year ago I didn't talk. It's a fresh start and I want to experience everything it has to offer."

"I want that for you to. So get your University butt out of here and go make some new friends and memories. I love you."

"I love you to."

Sasuke gave Kakashi one last hug before he opened the door and headed out to his car. Kakashi leaned against the doorway and watched as Sasuke waved goodbye as he drove away to University. Kakashi smiled before he walked back in and felt the empty home. Underneath that emptiness though was happiness and excitement. This was huge for Sasuke and for the first time Sasuke actually had a chance at life. There was no telling what his future would hold.

The End

_A/N Alright that is it for Silent as the Grave. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this, but it won't be for a little while. I want to finish the ones that I have already started before any more stories come up._ _With this one finished I will be focusing more now on Nightmare and Hell so if you follow those ones then look out for the updates. I want to wrap up some of these stories so I can move on to other ones and sequels for the stories that require them. So stay tuned for more updates on my other stories._


End file.
